


【铁盾翻译】创世纪

by Bikulixita



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Background Bucky/Gail, Background Hank/Jan, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender politics, Genderswap, Genderswapped Steve Rogers, Identity Porn, Marvel 616/Ultimates/MCU Fusion, Past Unrequited Steve/Bucky, Romance, Slow Burn, Steve & Jan Friendship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikulixita/pseuds/Bikulixita
Summary: 美国政府不愿意暴露他们的秘密武器的真相，告诉全世界美国队长是个名叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的男人。根据公共记录，他悲剧性地死于1945年，然后成为了传奇。在1998年，复仇者们找到了一具困于冰中的躯体。她还活着。她的名字叫夏娃*。她拿着美国队长的盾。（*夏娃：原文是Eve，也就是Steve的后半截，翻译成伊娃可能更加听起来像一点，但是根据标题和原文的含义，夏娃更加准确一点。）





	【铁盾翻译】创世纪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Genesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460221) by [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



> 请大家去原文处留下kudos和评论哦。

他们围观着这具被冰封存的躯体。

“这制服，这盾牌，”珍对其他人说，“这还认不出？”

托尼认得出。当然他认得出，他看见的第一眼就能认出。

“美国队长，”他自言自语。好得不像是真的，他居然就在此地，找到了他父亲穷尽诸多时光——却未寻回的男人。

但他没有把回答说出口，尽管他嘴唇张合，重复着同样的词语，美国队长，美国队长，虔诚如祈祷。

~~~

夏娃·罗杰斯及时摆脱了困境。

她是个布鲁克林卖花的小孩子，嗓音细弱得吸引不了过路人。她对于她这个年纪身材太小，太瘦，太苍白，她妈妈还得偷偷攒着钱送她看医生。因为她爸爸仍旧话里有话，暗示着她的哥哥才应该活下来，她应该死掉。

他是个身体强健的好男孩，乔·罗杰斯愤怒地说。他能给家里挣点食物上桌。到底为什么“流感带走了他们中唯一一个有点价值的那个”？他问道。

她四岁的时候妈妈告诉她，她要有个小弟弟或小妹妹了。她不明白为什么妈妈一边说着一边抽泣。

某天晚上，几周以后，夜色充斥着血与泪。她父亲三天没有回家。他回来的时候闻起来就像是呕吐物和威士忌，他告诉她不会有弟弟妹妹了。

她六岁那年第一次看见她的父亲打了她妈妈。

她妈妈努力工作，工作到手指流出血来。她父亲回家一天比一天晚。通常还是醉的。她开始明白了区别：乔可以安静，严肃，有些焦虑却仍不失同情心；但还有一个乔，裹挟着如同龙卷风的力量。

九岁的时候，夏娃第一次插进了她妈妈和她爸爸的拳头之间。她只获得了受伤的鼻子和妈妈的哭泣。

她又做了一次。又一次。直到她爸爸开始先打她，不再找她妈妈的麻烦。

她找到了她妈妈藏在储藏间的小罐头里的零钱，就夹在夏娃的出生证明和一本妇女儿童代表的宣传册之间。

夏娃十一岁的时候，突然之间，他们有了钱，数目超出想象的钱。她妈妈有了件新外套，还在沙龙剪了新发型。夏娃穿上了新鞋子，还有了一个红色的小钱包里面装了只属于她的三块钱。她爸爸穿上了时髦的西装，精神焕发。他不再打她了。还承诺她要是表现好，就给她买条狗。

她从来没搞懂钱是哪来的，但只持续了几星期。乔有天晚上没回家。一周后人们发现他躺在小巷里，喉咙被割开。那帮俄国人，他们告诉莎拉。

“那帮俄国人。”告诉他们乔的死讯的那个脸红通通的男人说道。“可怜啊，”他讲，“乔没还上钱。他债务还有点问题。”

莎拉把她有的全给他了：柜子里罐头装的钱，她的结婚戒指，她的新外套，但还是不够。

他问她有没有孩子。总有人得工作才能还的上乔的债。

“除非，”他说，“你还有别的选择，你这么漂亮的小姐——”

莎拉罗杰斯，在那一刻，做了她一辈子没有对乔做的事，一拳揍上了那男人的下巴。但他体型更大，更强壮。他抓着她的喉咙把她按在厨房桌子上，她放声咒骂，夏娃从来没听过她妈妈这么讲话。

那一刻，一件事发生了。一件事，引致许多事：

夏娃插进来。她裹得严严实实，那年十月冷的出奇。她穿着她哥哥的外套和裤子，都过大。她的头发扎在一顶她爸爸的帽子里。

她看见那男人用胳膊肘按着她妈妈的后脖颈。

“伊维（Evie），跑啊！”她妈妈尖叫着。

夏娃没有跑。她做了她一直在做的事，插进了那个男人和她妈妈中间。

“史蒂维（Stevie）？”那男人问。他可怜的听力兼之夏娃如今的装束产生了奇迹，他犯的错误改变了她的人生。“史蒂维，别这么勇敢，小子。”

夏娃试着像个男孩那样站着——不，不是随便哪个男孩，是她知道的那个最强壮，最粗鲁的。她挺起肩膀，直起背，突出她的下巴，两腿岔开。

“离我妈远点，”夏娃说道，压低声音尽可能低沉沙哑，“我就不用动手。”

那男人把夏娃抓起来，把她扔过整个房间。他摇了摇头，告诉莎拉处理好她儿子，警告着他还会回来的。

她断了一条胳膊两根肋骨。医生让莎拉替他缝补衣服来还钱。

一周后，一个两颊红润的穿着花俏格子西装的胖男人出现，说汤姆·卡西迪*给小史蒂夫还了医疗费。

（*汤姆·卡西迪：变种人反派，是“女妖”辛恩·卡西迪的表兄弟。变种能力是让木头爆炸，在《X-Men Noir》故事中是个堕落的和黑帮勾结的腐败警察，在终极世界中是个爱尔兰军火商。）

夏娃穿着一件蓝色棉裙子，她稻草黄的长发披在背上。她的胳膊还挂着，但这人看着她估计着小史蒂夫不在家。

他冲她咧嘴笑着直接扔给她一个十分硬币。“卡西迪先生冲您问好，小姐。”他说。

然后，过了一周，她大体恢复了，传来了话：汤姆·卡西迪给史蒂维·罗杰斯提供了份工作。他想让他工作。

夏娃穿上了她哥哥的衣服。还是太大，但这是她仅有的。她试着像个男孩似的走路：背挺直，头抬高，眼睛直视前方，一路走向尖叫女妖里汤姆·卡西迪的手下们。

夏娃从来没进过酒馆。她推开门，酒保给她一张臭脸。但她高高扬起头用着她最低沉的嗓音说道：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，来见汤姆·卡西迪，先生。”虽然听着还是有点尖细，不过酒保冲她挥挥手。

卡西迪先生就看了他一眼就放声大笑。“行吧，小伙子，”他说，“如果你想要份工作，你得到了。”

这就是夏娃·罗杰斯成了汤姆·卡西迪最年轻最小的兜揽人*的经过。

（*兜揽人：根据URBAN DICTIONARY，就是说上个世纪二三十年代的时候黑帮控制着赛马和彩票之类的赌博游戏。兜揽人就是从赌博者手里收集赌注然后把赢的钱传给赢家的人。）

~~~

夏娃睁开双眼。

一帮陌生人胡乱站着，盯着她：一个头上戴着长翅膀的头盔的男人跟个维京武士似的，一个头上有昆虫似的小触角的男人高的不可思议，一个女人身高不超过四英寸，挥舞着跟她身高等长的翅膀在她脑袋附近绕。还有个金属人——不知道是有个人穿着装甲还是个机器人，她不确定。

她好冷，出奇的冷。失去方向感，视线多年以来第一次如此模糊，她坐起来，周遭一通骚乱，胸口痛得像是有人捏着她的肺。

“巴基！”她尖叫，挣扎着想站起来。

她关节僵硬，身体不像她习惯的灵活。但她还是举起了盾牌，守卫着她远离这些陌生人，这些可能的威胁。

“她……她不是美国队长，”金属人说道，“她是个女人。”

回忆在她眼前闪现。

~~~

夏娃十三岁的时候开始担心有人会发现，揭发她是个女孩。但钱真的很多，她能还清她父亲的账务还有剩余。现在桌上总有足够的食物，她还偷偷存着钱想换掉她妈妈从她爸爸死后就一直穿的那件外套。

她还有时间。人们以为史蒂维只不过十岁——她比正常年纪要体型小，而且貌似要保持着——所以根本没人怀疑为什么史蒂维张开嘴，声音还是啁啾得像只小鸟。

但她某天清晨醒来流着血，床单上的红色污迹是个警告，如同命运扑朔。

你会被抓到，你会被抓到，她脑子里有个残酷的声音反复喃喃。你会被抓到，然后想想那帮人会对你做什么。

她不得不去找老帕迪，告诉他得还钱了。他欠了三十二美元，好大的数目，夏娃这辈子没在同一时间地点见过这么多钱，从来没被信任着收过这么多钱——“不是我不信任你，小子，”卡西迪会说，“但是你这么小，总有人会揍到你交钱的。”

她估计帕迪会找借口，会赖账，会哀求或者讨价还价。

她没想到的是有个警察在骚扰这个无害的老酒鬼。

“别动他！”她没过脑子就先说出口了，忘记了这么多年来学到的第一条规矩：对条子们睁只眼闭只眼，他们就对你视而不见。

他拳头直直打上她的脸，他的指关节打上她的肋骨的时候，她所知的一切，做个卡西迪的手下受到保护，都帮不上忙。

接下来的一切都模模糊糊：夏娃突然到了地上，膝盖和手掌都受了擦伤却不再被揍，一个身量有她两倍大的男孩，穿着漂亮的衬衫和休闲裤，一拳一拳揍着那个警察的脸。

她知道她有麻烦了，这辈子没惹到过这么大的麻烦。如果她只是被个条子揍了，那还可以原谅。她腿背后可能挨一巴掌，扣几天工资，但她受照顾，事情会过去的。但这个奇怪的男孩插进来的那一瞬间，一切都不同了。

“停！”她尖叫，可太迟了，那条子冲着这个新来的男孩大吼，威胁要把他抓起来，但这男孩只不过大笑着告诉他去找他爸。

他转过来，咧着嘴，完全不知道他刚给夏娃找了多大的麻烦，伸出手让她抓着站起来。

然后他和她说话。她不得不叫他再说一遍。

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”他回道。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”她回答。

~~~

这群陌生人压着她，把她限制在地板上一块狭小的有限空间内。她可能能打过他们中之一，但有这个维京人和金属人压着她，她就被制住了。她听到名字：索尔，钢铁侠。她只能从逻辑上估计着这些名字的归属。

她现在喘着气，背被地板硌着，面颊发热，头发打结，前额汗湿。

“控制住，”金属人说道，“集中注意力，努力点儿，现在……蚁人，啊，我是说，巨人，你能不能……变小点看看她。就这样，看……我们有个医生了。”

那个医生——长触角的男人——现在是正常人大小了，拿着手电筒冲照她眼睛，量她的脉搏。她在不知道这什么鬼地方的地板上颤抖，不能自控地打哆嗦。她不知道这些人是敌是友，也不知道巴基在哪儿。

~~~

夏娃·罗杰斯十三岁的时候让史蒂夫消失了。收入的损失不能补偿，夏娃知道，但是莎拉向她保证比起卡西迪的钱一路流向她们的钱包，她宁愿她的女儿安然无恙。所以，当卡西迪的手下在她们的公寓前出现时，夏娃穿着裙子，告诉他们她不知道他哥哥去哪儿了。

莎拉告诉他们她两晚上没见过史蒂维了。

卡西迪的手下跑去检查河流，向莎拉·罗杰斯保证他们一找到她的儿子就来告诉她。

就在两周后，那帮俄罗斯人把卡西迪的手下屠戮殆尽，然后占领了整条街区。一个长着宽大的下巴、耳朵还被撕裂了的笨重男人来到她们家公寓，问了那个相同的问题：他们在找史蒂维·罗杰斯。

她想到了其他那些男孩子，她想要抗争。她想拿把叉子插进那个高大的俄罗斯男人的眼球。当她试着扇他一巴掌的时候，他抓住了她的手腕，目光同情。

“这不是私人恩怨，小孩儿，”他说，“只是工作。”然后他在她手上放上了一枚十分硬币，让她回想起了那时，她手掌上那另一枚硬币。

夏娃躺在床上靠着她妈妈，痛苦地低泣。

第二天，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯来了罗杰斯宅。穿着一件漂亮的夹克，而夏娃甚至比那天他替她拦住了警察更加张口结舌。

但是他，也是，在问史蒂维。

他摘下他的帽子，像个绅士，问到史蒂维。“我听说——”，他开口，小心翼翼。

“他不在这儿。”莎拉回答，肃穆而悲伤，夏娃看到男孩脸上皱起像他失去了一个朋友。

“我很抱歉，女士。”他说。

“我很抱歉。”夏娃回答，她想要伸出手，碰到他的胳膊，告诉他她就在这儿，而且她还记得他为她做的一切。但他看着她，眼睛睁得大大的，一眨不眨，她就知道他知道了。

他从没说过，从没大肆声张，他不知怎么明白了其中风险。

从那天起，他们不可分离。

~~~

她不再反抗。那个医生帮着她坐到椅子上。

“你安全了，”医生说，一边检查着她的生命体征。“你是被复仇者找到的，我们致力于保护我们的子民。”

“和女人。”那个小小的长翅膀的女人说道，有些着恼地清清喉咙，好像这是个她经常需要提醒的问题。

夏娃看到一串仪表盘，一个大的跟电影银幕似的屏幕上显示着明亮多彩的水下画面。

她在水下。这是个潜艇。这是个科技先进超越她想象的潜艇。

她颤抖着，心跳过速。“我在哪儿？”她问道，“我怎么来的？你是谁？”

“这是我们想问你的问题。”那个金属人说道。

他们知道她是个女人。那个霍华德·斯塔克给她做的声音调制器不工作了；就算她再压低，声音也依旧比正常男子的声音高而温柔。她的制服正如它的设计理念一样掩盖了她大部分体征，但她的头盔掉了，而她的金发柔软地在她耳边卷曲，归功于她上一次徒劳无功的时尚尝试。她还带着她从来不摘下来的巴基送给她的那个小而简约的金箍耳环。

他们不相信她的身份，这也是她所知的。她看见了她的盾牌，几步远，够不到，而她想冲过去，一把抢过，就好像能解决一切问题，但它不能。

他们准备把它拿走，她想着。但是她不知道能做什么。

“夏娃，”她回答，非常诚实，俯视着。“夏娃·罗杰斯。我是一名美国士兵，我需要知道詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯少尉的情况。”

~~~

夏娃十七岁，巴基告诉她他有件重要的事情要和她说。

她穿上了她最好的裙子，就那条蓝色的，所有人都说这条裙子衬她的眼睛。她戴上了他送她的那对金耳环，把头发挽成了髻。她妈妈借给她珍珠，又借了她鞋子，尽管莎拉的鞋子要大太多。这双鞋是她俩唯一拥有的好鞋子。

他们在咖啡馆见面，那种夏娃自己从来担负不起的好店面，巴基还替她留着门，告诉她随便点想吃的。她都被菜单的长度惊呆了。她看着他的时候眼睛有星光，点了热巧克力和一块苹果蛋糕，他紧张地抿着唇。

他等着食物被端上来，紧张地戳着他的派。“我想跟你说，”他说道。

“嗯？”夏娃说。

“我是想让——”

夏娃屏住呼吸，满心期待。

“盖尔嫁给我。”

她没有听他继续说的话。她试着盯着他的眼睛，随着话语点着头，说当然啦，在他给她看他的戒指的时候说当然可以，而她感觉自己内脏纠结。

那戒指闪烁着，在灯光下明灭，桌布上反射出彩虹的光辉。

夏娃吃不下她的蛋糕。

临近桌子的一个男人看错了。他走过来，脸上挂着大大的笑容，举起一个摄像机。“你们这对幸运儿想来张照片吗？”他问道。

巴基放下那只举着戒指的手，盖住了它，冲着夏娃摆出了不舒服的表情。他们不能拒绝。所以他咧开嘴耸了耸肩，告诉那个男人当然可以啦，谢了。

她放下自己的叉子。“我要去护士学校，”她突然道，“我要做一名护士。”

~~~

她能听到全部对话，所以她就在想，到底是这群人故意的，还是他们压根就低估了她的听力。

“我觉得她可能就是，”小小的长翅膀的小姐说。他们叫她黄蜂女。“谁说美国队长不能是个女人？”

“不是说不能，亲爱的，”那个医生说，“是……五十年的历史反对啊。”

“托尼·斯塔克肯定知道，”金属人*说道，“他爸爸私下里是美国队长的好友。”

（*注： 616世界观下铁最开始没承认自己的真实身份，而是对外宣称钢铁侠是他的保镖。）

“不过现在斯塔克先生不在这儿啊？”那个维京人——索尔质疑道，“她什么都没说，只说了她的名字。她也没承认她就是你们的这个队长。”

“她有他的盾，”黄蜂女说，“和他的制服。而且她询问巴基·巴恩斯的时候直呼姓名。谁都知道他是谁。”

她简直摸不着这对话的头脑。“我就在这儿呢，”她说，“你们可以问我啊。或者你们希望我跟你们任何人来一架？就证明一下我的勇气？”

索尔轻笑道：“女士，我们永远不会让一位淑女通过战斗来证明自己。”

但钢铁侠往前一步：“你是说你就是美国队长？”

她站起身来。还是有点困难，她还是很虚弱，头脑发晕，但是她现在跟金属人在同一高度了。“我是美国队长，”她回答，坚定却温柔，“我可以给你们一份可以证明我身份的人的清单。你们至少可以告诉我我在哪儿吧？我正……正在执行一件任务。我需要找到我的搭档。”

“你的搭档——”金属人开口道，但顿住了，“巴基·巴恩斯。”

她点头。

整个队伍交换了目光——而夏娃知道这种目光，那种她在战前见过无数次的目光，每当某人寻找措辞，想要说明又一个士兵不能回家时。四张脸上映出这目光。

她的心在她们说出口前就撕裂成了两半。

“小姐——呃。队长。呃——”金属人看上去有些失语，“我不知道怎么说。”

“说什么，”夏娃问道，“如果巴恩斯死了，我——”她不顾一切的悲伤地笑着，“我是个士兵。我能接受坏消——”

“不是的，”金属人说道，“巴恩斯还活着。只是……你曾经死去了。死去了五十年。”

~~~

“罗杰斯小姐？”一个陌生的秃顶男人在她正要下班的时候拦住了她。

她很累，工作过多。她的公寓在她母亲去世后也冷冷清清。巴基一个月没来信，没给她，没给盖尔。而每次盖尔唠唠叨叨担心起他的安全，夏娃就感觉厌倦。

盖尔一个劲儿地问她巴基有没有给她去信。她能看到她眼中闪烁着怀疑，盖尔从未信任过她。她倒是从来没直截了当地指责夏娃想勾引她丈夫，但她的举止明了，每次夏娃一来盖尔就保护性地把她的婚戒举在身前，用另一只手护着。

尽管如此，夏娃还是听着，因为巴基走了，而她只有一件事能做：保护他的妻子。

她跟盖尔见面快迟到了，所以她基本上忽略了那男人的问题。

“罗杰斯小姐？”他问，语调更为紧急。

“探视时间是——”夏娃张口道，但她看着那男人的脸，注意到他头微微歪着，低头看着她，表情关切。“你需要帮助吗？”

他抽出一个满是纸的文件夹。“我的名字是亚伯拉罕·厄斯金。我手上有个包括了十份调动申请的记录，”他说道，皱着眉头看着文件，“你想去前线。”

她屏住呼吸：“是的先生。我的父亲是名士兵，而且——”

“你在调动中造了假，”他接着说，“这一份，1941年的，你列了十三种疾病。光是哮喘这一样就能拒绝你的调动。这一份，最近的——你的疾病全部治愈了？”

“没有，先生。”她回答。

“你肯定没有一米七。”他说着，又打量着她。他的口音浓重，德国的，她有点好奇。

“我一米六，先生。”她回答。

他挑起一根眉毛。

“一米五五。”她认了。

他笑了——很大的笑容，眼睛闪着光。“我不能保证把你调出海外，”他告诉她，“但我手里有个项目你肯定感兴趣。” 

她去见盖尔的时候迟得离谱，她表达了歉意，解释医院里有紧急情况所以她迟到了。

整顿晚餐时她的心脏嗡鸣。夏娃没有说话默默地吃着，对盖尔嘴里滔滔不绝的话语充耳不闻。

她径直走回家，把文书放在床上，开始填写战略科学军团*的申请书。

这一次，她讲了真话。

（*战略科学军团：神盾局前身，佩吉和霍华德最开始就是加入的这个组织。）

~~~

复仇者联盟，她了解到，是个超级英雄团队。他们在纽约活动。她死后不久战争就结束了——希特勒死在地堡里，他们告诉她，美国在日本投了两颗原子弹。

五十年。他们说现在已经一九九八年了。这年份的的发音对夏娃听起来简直遥不可及。那个金属人开了个玩笑她基本没懂，直到他意识到之后开始手足无措地寻找替代词。

钢铁侠。他们叫他钢铁侠。钢铁侠，黄蜂女，巨人，和索尔。她无从得知他们是否讲述着真相。

巨人让她休息会儿，然后带她沿着一条狭窄的走廊走到一个小铺位。里面的一切都是机械化、自动化的——她走到门前的时候门会自动打开；走进铺位后光线会自动调整。天花板升起来适应她的身高；房间也扩张了。床垫上有个小表盘能让她调整软硬。

“托尼·斯塔克向你问好，”巨人说，看到了她的表情。

“托尼……斯塔克？”夏娃问。

“他是我们的……赞助人，可以说，”巨人解释道，“钢铁侠是他的保镖。我们就在周末找找他。”

“斯塔克，就是……霍华德·斯塔克的那个？”夏娃讲清楚些。

“说对啦，”巨人说道，“托尼是他的孩子。你以前认识那人？”

“以前……”夏娃感到一股寒意。五十年了。霍华德已经死了。“是啊，”她说，“我觉得我们是朋友。”

“最好别张扬，”巨人说，“托尼不是很喜欢他。父亲问题，你懂得。”

“我……不懂。”夏娃承认。

巨人离开了，然后她躺在床铺上——比她任何躺过的军用艇上的舒服多了。

但她睡不着。她感觉像是被围困了，被这逼仄的空间，陌生的人群，与外界失去了任何联系。

~~~

他们准备实验好几周了，夏娃做了这么多演习做梦都在注射血清。

她第一次碰见霍华德·斯塔克的时候，根本不喜欢他：太夸夸其谈，轻浮浅薄。他和她调情，所以她知道那不是认真的。没有人和夏娃调情。她太小，太易怒。如果她最好的朋友都不能发现她的优点……那一个百万富翁发明家也不过是厚脸皮罢了。

但她喜欢厄斯金，而厄斯金喜欢霍华德，所以终于，第三次他叫她去吃晚饭，她答应了。

她意识到，当他开车接她的时候，她穿的也太随意了。

她到达饭店的时候同样也意识到，霍华德根本不在乎，因为他似乎被那帮用鼻孔看人的社会名流投向他臂弯中的护士的目光逗乐了。

“某些人，”霍华德倾诉道，他们落座，而他用比她一月房租都贵的红酒敬酒，“畏惧实业。而他们通过表现得高人一等来逃避现实。而我呢，用自己的双手建立一切，他们中一大部分人也不喜欢我。但是，罗杰斯小姐，你知道的，我看见你就看见了一个能干大事业的小女孩。”

“我？”夏娃问道，非常怀疑。听起来不过是花言巧语。“我深表怀疑。”

“不，”霍华德说，“你……你有种特质。一种固执，还有坚韧。”他大笑，“我看见你表情好像我是个疯子，不过听着，听好了。这就是我为什么要和你聊聊。像你这样的孩子，聪明过人，我知道你搞了份护士的工作，不过……你有没有更大的梦想？”

“做个医生？”夏娃问道。

“嗯，那也是种可能，”霍华德肯定道，“但是我在想比如……我的助理？亚伯说你想上前线，这也有可能。我——听着，我不用你立刻给答案，咱们都得先干完重生计划的合同。但就考虑一下，行吗？我喜欢你，小孩。”

霍华德提出工作邀请而非约会，既是明快的解脱，亦是鲜明的失落。

~~~

“我知道你们在讨论我，”夏娃离开床铺说道，“我想在你们替我决定我的命运前替我自己说几句。”

她从来都不迷人，也不擅长操纵人心。

他们都抬起头看着她，但黄蜂女是第一个表情软化的人。“我们只是在想你会不会和我们一起住？”她问道，“暂时的，只是在事情解决前。”

“什么事情解决前？”夏娃犹疑道。她有她的顾虑。

“你的身份，首先来讲。”巨人说。

夏娃想也是。她叹着气，不想冲他发火。

“我们得找到你的熟人。”索尔补充道。

“我的熟人？”夏娃问，“不想说实话，不过我没有熟人了。”

钢铁侠，穿着厚重的装甲，从他的位子站起来然后向她走来，伸出他的金属手掌公开邀请。“我们不想让你孤身一人，无处可归，”钢铁侠说道，“和我们待在一起。我们都是你的朋友。”

“我们得问问托尼。”珍说。

“托尼·斯塔克？”夏娃问道。

“是，托尼·斯塔克。他不会介意的。”钢铁侠坚持道。

~~~

他们先带她去见了另一位医生，一个朋友，他们说。索尔和钢铁侠在他们停靠了潜水艇后离开了他们——索尔有急事，钢铁侠为了她的事得先去和托尼·斯塔克聊两句。其余的人带她去了医院，见到了一个名叫布雷克的医生*，他友善又和蔼，问她愿不愿意过夜方便观察。她不介意，但要他承诺不让任何人抽她的血。他被逗乐了，但默许了要求。他给了她一份健康证明，并允许她早上离开，回到黄蜂女和巨人手中。

（*布雷克医生：我怀疑这里是索尔的假身份唐纳德·布雷克，他曾经作为队医参与复仇者事务。）

夏娃步入豪宅，心中有种奇异的既视感。她还记得上次她来，这里还是霍华德的房子——又大又空，对一个单身汉来说太大，充满着艺术品和汽车零件。

这里不同了，现如今入口处宽阔的门厅清理掉了机械零件，空旷营造了一种壮丽感，把注意力吸引到了拱形天花板，奇异的柱子，大理石地面——和那副巨大的，壁画大小的美国队长的画作，悬挂在整座房间的焦点处，一副令人叹为观止的英雄画像，精湛地表现了激战的场面。

夏娃喘不过气来：面具下那是她自己的脸。她看见了她轮廓鲜明的下颌线，她自己那双闪亮的蓝眼睛中不容错过的绿色斑点，她自己从来都不喜欢的张开的鼻孔，她的鼻子长在女人脸上太宽因而缺乏吸引力。她看着画的时候皱了皱自己的鼻子。

她一直在等，期待着能见到托尼·斯塔克，期待着某种他父辈的回响，在这奇异世界中一丝熟稔，但冲她打招呼的那个男人是个身着三件套的老绅士。一个管家，或者个男仆。

“罗杰斯小姐？”那个男人问候道，“我的名字是埃德温·贾维斯，在您逗留期间满足您的需求。我能拿着您的——”

然后他上下打量了她一番，看见她没拿包，清了清自己的喉咙。“请跟我来，小姐，我们已经为您准备好了房间。”

“我什么时候能见到斯塔克先生？”夏娃好奇地问。

“啊……斯塔克先生是个大忙人。”贾维斯先生带着歉意，一边领着她走上一节宽阔的大楼梯。

就像个宫殿，她想着，就像是他们在法国的时候藏身的那座，那座被炮弹尽毁的宏伟庄园的遗骸。纳粹从四面八方包围了他们。巴基爬上了高塔，一个接一个地狙击掉了他们的敌人，英勇无畏又愚不可及之举（她后来告诉他了）。

她有点恶心，突然之间，双膝发软，不得不捏住栏杆。

“尽管如此，”贾维斯继续道，“您永远可以找到其余的复仇者们，您不会缺少陪伴的。”

“我想要谢谢他，”夏娃粗哑地说道，然后突然意识到她听起来很粗鲁，多年的前线生涯毁掉了她的礼仪。

“我会传达您的意思，小姐，”贾维斯明确地保证，然后引着她走过一条长长的走廊，把一张闪闪发亮的白卡滑进一扇门上的卡槽。一声轻响，卡槽发出了明亮的绿光。

“这是钥匙，”贾维斯说，递给她那张塑料卡，“您可以随意出入，尽管目前来讲我们建议您离开时至少有人陪同。”

“嗯。”夏娃赞同。要人陪同让她感觉受限，不过在她理清头脑之前这的确是必要的行为。

“唯一一处您的主人请求您不要去的地方，”贾维斯说，“是北边走廊。那是我家先生住的地方。”

夏娃抖了抖。他这么说搞得好像她在本当年她在护士学校读的哥特式小说里一样，讲着什么巨大的豪宅，年轻女子应邀而来，神秘的主人和藏着黑暗秘密的禁严区域。

在她认识托尼·斯塔克之前，就开始好奇他的秘密是什么了。

贾维斯问她还有什么问题，她说没有，他通知她晚餐在七点。

她踏进她的新房间。是蓝的。全是蓝的。不是美国队长那种，不是那种突兀的明亮的带着爱国色彩的蓝色——更加柔和，略带长春花蓝的紫调和灰蓝色，而她感到双眼一阵刺痛。

有人知道，她想到，用手指抚摸着被单，用某种她从未见过的柔软又带着绒毛的纤维织成，淡蓝色穿插着银线，花纹是小小的藏青色波尔卡圆点。有人不辞辛劳找到了她最爱的颜色是什么——然后买来了这些新东西，依照她的品味装饰了屋子。

屋里摆了一张绘画桌，有一盒毡头笔，一个衣橱和梳妆台，尚且空着，床头柜上放着一盏蓝色的小灯，地板上铺着厚厚的蓝色地毯。

某人知道。她想知道那会是谁，想知道是不是某个复仇者，或是她那神秘的主人，还是只是贾维斯尽了他作为管家的应尽之责。

~~~

“巴基，”夏娃说，他走进房间的时候她简直不能呼吸，他还穿着全套制服。

他眼睛亮了起来，咧嘴笑着露出了酒窝。“夏娃！”他惊叫道，环抱住她转起圈来，“我不知道你会在这儿。”

“我还不知道你会呢，”夏娃承认，巴基把她放到地上的时候试着喘过气来，“你在这儿干嘛？”

“他们告诉我要给我注射点血清什么的，”巴基解释道，“把我变成个超级士兵，打起纳粹来更有劲儿。”

“你……你是重生计划的实验对象？”夏娃问，“你——”

“是啊，”巴基回答，“告诉你啊，我可是受了不少折磨。他们问我问题啊……想确定我是不是有副好心肠——”

夏娃笑了，脸上红了，看着地板。“你自己明白，”她回答，“我是给你注射的那个。”

“哇，真的吗？！”巴基听起来很愉快，“好夏娃，还是帮着我。没有你我怎么办呢，夏娃？我怎么活下去？”

“我不知道。”夏娃回答，但是她知道。她太知道了。可以确定的是，没有她巴基仍然会过幸福富足的一生。战后他可以开创一段事业，拥有一个家庭，成为一个父亲。其间再无她的容身之地。

巴基没看出什么不对劲，只是真诚地见到她很高兴。

他们有观众。夏娃和巴基静静地坐在一起，她和他读着一些文件，她抬起头来紧张地看着小房间里的军人们。

不知怎么，他们手掌相触，手指紧紧交缠。她知道这不过是种安慰。她明白的。

然后巴基脱下衣服。他们像是对待动物园里的动物一样展示他。让夏娃很不舒服，不过厄斯金开始说话了，解释着纳粹优生学的危险之处，这世界上自然有人更加强大敏捷，更加聪慧，但并无优等民族一说，美国的力量正在于可以让每一个人都有机会发挥自己的潜能。他说有时，我们需要的只是觉醒我们每个人的内心潜能。

夏娃把托盘拿上前，上面装着那一小瓶血清和注射器，他们要把这些打进巴基的血管，把他永久地改变。

厄斯金把注射器抽满，举起了他的手。

他们练习过。

但有什么不对，房间后面一阵骚动。

吼叫。

一声枪响。

厄斯金倒在了地板上，头中了一枪，他的躯体抽搐着，而那个枪手瞄准了巴基。

“九头蛇万岁！”他大吼，扣动了扳机。

夏娃扑到她最好的朋友前面。她没有去想，她上一刻不过是站在他的旁边，接着托盘脱手，像是一个旋转着的装派的盘子被抛了出去，然后有什么东西刺穿了她的胸口。

九头蛇。夏娃听说过九头蛇，霍华德说过在法国和他们打过仗，是纳粹党下的一个分裂集团。

她看到巴基嘴唇移动，但听不到他在说些什么。她坠落，坠落，但金属托盘正中那个枪手的胸膛，他也倒下了。美国士兵把他按在地上。

下一件她还记得的是，巴基把她放在手术台上，呼喊救助。

然后他摸索着地上的东西，一把抓起掉到地上的注射器，把针头插进了夏娃的小臂。

有人冲向他，喊叫着，对着夏娃指指点点。巴基一拳打上那张脸。

一切遁入黑暗。

~~~

夏娃镇定了下来，走下楼去吃晚饭。她还穿着他们在医院的时候给她的又宽又大的衣服。复仇者们坚持让她去，但她还是拒绝了抽血。目前来讲太危险了。

钢铁侠缺席，夏娃想还挺合理的。索尔也不在。只有巨人和黄蜂女，他们说了自己的真名：汉克和珍。他们说这样才公平。

“每个人都知道谁是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，”珍活泼地说，“只不过你是，呃……你。不过也没差。”

他们很友好，珍提议和她一起走回房间。“住得还行？”她问，“你挺不容易的。”

“我……”夏娃耸耸肩。“我已经在这儿了，”她说，“不过是有点迷茫，往好里说。”

“好吧，”珍说，“我不知道队里其他人怎么想，不过我和汉克都愿意让你加入复仇者队伍。我，个人来讲，认为队伍里可以再多些姑娘。”

“有点……有点快吧，你觉得呢？”夏娃回答，皱着眉。

“哦！当然是等你准备好，”珍向她保证，“不过我想让你知道你是受欢迎的，你有熟人啦。如果你需要我们的话。”

夏娃勾起一个紧张的微笑。“谢啦。”她说。

他们走到夏娃房间的时候，珍停住皱着眉：“你得要几件新衣服吧？”

夏娃低头看看她没有颜色也没有形状的衣着。“没感觉。”她说。

珍嗤之以鼻：“别想没感觉了，小姐。我们要去购物。明天就去。你在哪儿买裙子？”

裙子。夏娃闭上眼。“我没有过裙子，”她说，“自从，啊。这事儿发生之后。”她比划了下自己的身体，整整一米九，宽阔的肩膀，水桶一样的胸部，胳膊和珍的大腿一般粗。“我基本上就穿男装。”

“那我们一定得给你买件裙子了。”珍说，眼睛亮了。她拍了拍手，热诚得好像刚刚发现了自己的人生志向。“我要给你买一堆。”

夏娃有点紧张。

“你……你不想要裙子？”珍问。

第二天——早餐过后，她又问了一次托尼·斯塔克，明显这人忙得不能见客，珍抓着夏娃上了车，一路带她去见她声称是全纽约最潮的裁缝。

几小时后她们大包小包全装着衣服——夏娃从来没见过这么好的休闲裤和衬衫，比起汤姆·卡西迪当年穿的都好，还有一件几周内保证做好的燕尾服。他们听说要给女人做男装的时候眼都不眨。归功于玛琳·黛德丽*，夏娃想。

（*玛琳·黛德丽：好莱坞二三十年代唯一可以与葛丽泰·嘉宝分庭抗礼的女星，把裤子穿到电影幕前的时尚先锋。在1930年抽烟的《摩洛哥》中饰演了一个穿着男人礼服，手夹香烟，无所顾忌的歌女。）

珍说服她把现买的衣服直接穿上，她离开店铺的时候穿着舒适的棕色灯芯绒裤，蓝绿格的衬衫，带着深口袋的粗花呢夹克在肘部打了绒面革补丁。珍调笑说她穿着这些看起来就像直接从上世纪四十年代走出来的似的，不过她向她保证看起来很潇洒。

天气很棒，珍提议他们让贾维斯把包裹送回宅子，她们俩从市中心走到中央公园东边的大厦去。

夏娃同意了，挺犹豫的。阳光明媚，空气清新。纽约让她有点矛盾，几乎认不出来了，周遭的一切都有点熟悉，但正好会给她一种陌生、超现实的感觉，每个转角都让她似曾相识。

全是这样：衣物，车辆，公交，交通灯，街标，垃圾桶。略微的不同给她的大脑提了醒，意识到有什么东西不对劲儿。交叉路口绘制着明亮的白色线条，会走路的小人闪着光提示他们什么时候过马路。车辆闪亮圆滑，线条流畅得像是宇宙飞船。

“哦！”珍惊呼，指着那座巨大的塔，“想看看斯塔克工业吗？我们能给托尼个惊喜，或许带他去吃午餐？”

那个神龙见首不见尾的托尼·斯塔克，夏娃想着，看向那座塔，“可以。”她感兴趣道。

安检能叫得出珍的名字，和气地和她打招呼，但要夏娃出示ID，她犹豫了一下，在珍冲过来之前疑惑地看了她一眼。

“兄弟们，”她说，“这是伊维，托尼的客人。”她翻了个白眼，“她从别的地方专门来的，钱包被偷了。要是不行就让哈皮接电话，不过相信我，她完全没问题。”

快速打了个电话，珍甜甜地笑了，然后她们进了电梯，内部光滑照得出人影，快得不可思议，夏娃的耳朵里面砰砰的。

线条光滑的桌子后面坐了一个胖胖的中年女子，带着耳机让夏娃想到了电话接线员。她眼前也摆着一块巨大的显示屏，配着打字机似的键盘，只不过要平滑流畅很多，她说话跟打字都是时速一英里。她抬头看珍的时候让电话那头的人别挂，珍快步走过去，冲桌子倾下身，亲了亲她的脸颊。

“班碧*！”珍叫道。“真的好久不见了呀你还好吗？看起来不错！”

（*班碧：即Bambi Arbogast，托尼的秘书，和他是长年的好朋友，在钢2出现过。）

趁着她们寒暄着，夏娃看了看四周，只感觉无比的渺小、格格不入。她希望她能拿个素描本，假装在忙，藏在后面。

“这是谁啊？”班碧问道，冲夏娃点点头。

“托尼没告诉你有人要来？”珍问道，“这位是……”

“罗杰斯小姐，”声音传来，男性的嗓音，轻快的男高音，语音活泼悦耳，“我……没想到你会来。”

班碧桌后的门无声地打开，一个年轻的男子正站在那儿。他比夏娃要矮一点点——不过话说回来，谁不是呢？——黑色头发，表情诚恳热切，留着短短的邋遢的胡须，蓝眼睛大得像个小孩。估计不比夏娃大几岁。穿着的宽松牛仔裤膝盖上破了个洞，T恤纯黑。脸颊上还不知道跟哪儿蹭了点黑。

他很英俊，和霍华德风格不同，后者毕竟对外表呵护备至。

“斯塔克先生？”夏娃犹豫地问道。她不知道自己有什么想法，不过肯定不是这个。

他注视着她，安静地，看了一会，眉头还皱着，然后他往前一步，还在困惑地盯着她。当他向她伸出手，缓慢又有点不安，握起手来没她想象之中成功的商业人士那么有力。

“那，”他说，“那这就结束了。你是……宅子里一切合你心意吗？还有什么需要吗？啊……”

他吞吞吐吐，一只手摩挲着后颈，夏娃等了几秒，等着他把话说完，然而他没有。

“不用，”她说，“我……很舒服。”

他点头，打量了她一眼。“这是新衣服，”他察觉到，“你……看起来不错。”

她不安地抻了抻夹克。他又没见过她之前的衣服。她在想是不是就这么明显，她穿着的一切都是崭新的。

“我带夏娃去购物啦！”珍插进来，夏娃看着她，突然意识到珍不那么激动了，眼睛也不再亮晶晶的。笑容有点晦暗，好像事情进展跟她想的不一样。“我们正好顺这条路，所以就想着来看看。时机不对吗？”

“啊……”托尼又在看着夏娃。“是啊，可能吧，”他说。“对不起，我在……”他紧张地扫视了一眼房间，“我这个主人当得真是不称职，原谅我。我……吃饭吗？今晚？”他温柔地退而提议。“我应该来得及回家找你们。”

“可以的，”珍说，“我们可以……如果你忙不过来，我跟夏娃可以买上午餐带回去？”

“不用，”托尼说，冲珍挥了下手。他又在盯夏娃，时间有点过于长了。“很高兴，啊。认识你。”他说。

“一样。”夏娃回答，咬住了自己的嘴唇。她太粗鲁了。

不过说出口，无力挽回了。托尼退回了滑动门之后，夏娃都被这趟交流搞迷糊了。

“他一般不这样，”珍说，电梯下行，“他平时可友好了。他……他肯定是有点分心，什么的。他……”她叹口气。“平常他没事儿就提美国队长啥啥啥的，我还以为他会更激动点呢。”

“没事儿就提？”夏娃问，不确定是不是想知道。

“哦，就你懂得，”珍回答，手比划着，“这世界会多美好啊我们要是更像他，啊……就是你……”她紧张地笑道。“你明白的。托尼可是漫画的大粉，小时候全看过一遍。我觉得他还在看。”

她眼睛亮了。“可能他是紧张啊！”她惊叫，“是见了他的英雄之一啊毕竟。”

夏娃耸耸肩。“我不……我基本不是漫画里的那个美国队长。”她指出。但她对漫画产生了强烈的好奇心，想知道那些听说“美国队长”这个名头的人是怎么看的。

“你能……你觉得我能买到几本漫画吗？”她问。

珍大笑：“你？绝对的。我们回头想想办法。”

珍把胳膊插进夏娃的臂弯，她俩走回宅子的路上一路搀着手。这种事夏娃以前从来没做过。有点尴尬，她俩有点身高差，不过同时也很舒服，令人安心。

她想珍可以做她的朋友。她以前从未和其他姑娘交过朋友。她开始想象，已经觉得温暖了一些，不再那么孤独。

然后，她们正离大宅不远，什么东西哔哔地响了。

是珍。

啊，是珍身上的什么东西。

珍呻吟道。“集结召唤，”她小声嘟囔，歉意地看了夏娃一眼。“你自己行吗？”

“当然啦，我——什么召唤？”夏娃问。

“集结召唤，”珍重复了一遍，“复仇者的事。意思就是我们得披挂上阵打几个坏蛋，要不就是救几个人救点东西。”

“我可以去，”夏娃提议，突然格外想要帮忙。

“你真好，”珍说，“不过别了，还不到时间。得先确保你的脑子还运转正常。”

珍能明显地看出夏娃的失望，她拍了拍夏娃的手。“很快的，”她保证，“会很快的。”

夏娃在厨房里踱步，有些焦躁，广播转到了一家播报复仇者战斗的台。听着复仇者们在地狱厨房跟某种听着像是巨型太空虫的生物打斗，她紧张感爆表，她想去，想去战斗。她血脉贲张，想要行动想得心痒。

至少托尼·斯塔克会来，很快就来，能陪陪她，她想。但他没有现身。

她孤零零地吃了饭。巨大的饭厅极具压迫感，空荡荡，碗勺相击叮当作响，她像是身处洞穴之中。

贾维斯上了第二道菜，是和某种芝士和火腿一起烹调的鸡肉，十分美味。她的胃口自相矛盾，她一时饿到极点，下一秒又再咽不下一口。她成功地塞下了第二道菜，正放下刀叉之际，复仇者们走了进来，兴高采烈，互相推搡，带着战后的那股高兴劲儿。

“托尼没来？”珍问，坐到夏娃身边的椅子上，“啊，我好饿。”

钢铁侠突然道：“托尼本应该——”

他的反应是惊讶，也有点沮丧。她听说钢铁侠是托尼的保镖，托尼造了这套装甲，但钢铁侠的反应让夏娃忍不住想……可能他们两人有什么抵牾，如果真是这样，那具体又是什么。

“他说他要来吃晚餐的，”珍回答，“我带夏娃去见他，可他整个吓呆了，我觉得。他有点不在状态。完全不是我们充满魅力的托尼。”

钢铁侠小声自言自语。“我得去看他一下，”他抱歉道，“不好意思溜得这么快；汉克，回头得跟你聊聊那堆报告——”

“当然啦。”巨人欣然回答，然后钢铁侠冲了出去。

夏娃盯着他：“他穿的那是 ……溜冰鞋？”

珍咯咯地笑了：“那就是钢铁侠。不过不知道那是谁的主意，甲壳脑袋（shellhead）还是托尼的。”

“他们很亲密啦，这么说？”

“几乎不可分离，”索尔说，“若不是我知道他们没有兄弟姐妹，我就要以为他俩是亲兄弟了。”

听到兄弟，夏娃咬住了嘴唇。她想起了她自己的哥哥，夭折了。她又想起巴基，简直历历在目，但却不是骄傲地穿着他的戎装微笑，而是在血与火中凄叫。

~~~

夏娃在床上醒来。有事不对，但她指不出来。

指。手指。她的手指被另一只小得多的手掌抓着。她一辈子都想不出那是谁，肯定是个小孩。

“伊维？”巴基问道，声音非常温柔，手轻轻地捏了捏她的，但不可能是他的手呀，对吧？“你醒了？”

“我——”她嗓音粗粝像是砂纸，喉咙很干。听起来也不对，更加低沉。“我醒了，巴克。

“天啊，你吓死我了，”他轻柔地说，“好吧，我就为这可能得上军事法庭，不过再来一次我的选择也不会变。”

夏娃把手从他的手里抽出来，想坐起来，她没想象的那么虚弱。她等候着痛苦袭来——她还记着那颗子弹——但她什么感觉都没有。倒是她的喉咙，好像在燃烧。

床太小，不可思议的小，她坐起来的时候吱吱作响，她想一定是张儿童床。和她体型一样的成年人都实属罕见，她都想不出这床是给谁用的。“能给我倒杯水吗，巴克？”她嘶嘶地说。

“当然，当然，来……”她看着他站起来到水槽边上接了杯水，走回到她的床边。

她伸出手接过杯子。他们的手近在咫尺，然后她意识到那是他的手，有些事很不对劲。

他变小了。

世界变小了。

她尖叫出声，掉了杯子。

杯子反弹起来，水花四溅。

“该死，我的错，夏娃，”巴基说，“我以为你拿着了，我再去接一杯。”

她浑身发冷，脑子糊涂，低头看向自己的手。巨大，她意识到，不再虚弱精巧，而是粗大强壮，肌肉发达。她没有老茧，水泡，伤疤。肌肤如同重焕新生。

这一次，当巴基把杯子放进她的手中，她准备好了，抓紧了杯子。送到唇边，一饮而尽。

“好点了吗？”他问，坐了回来。

她咽了下口水，嗓子不那么干了。“是啊，不过——”

她垂下双手，低头看向她的胸膛：很宽，像桶似的，肌肉发达，而且她的病号服下居然有胸了。

“我到底怎么了？”

“你被射中了。”巴基说。

“这我记得，”夏娃说，“为什么我没受伤——为什么……为什么我是个巨人了？”她无力地看着她的双手。

“我给你打了血清，”巴基回答，实事求是。“我已经快被某个军方要人咬死了。但是你——天哪，伊维，”他嗓音沉痛，后怕不已，“你替我挡了一颗子弹。”

“当然要挡了，”她回答，翻了个白眼，“有人朝你射击哎，我不可能就坐着吧。”

巴基叹了口气。“你个小笨蛋……”他摇了摇头，但眼睛里面在闪烁。“我爱你，你知道的对吧？”

她知道，但她也知道那永不会是她想要的那种爱。像是直击心口，她却点点头。“我知道。”她说。突然之间不知哪来的一股勇气涌上心头，她脚踩上地——大得多的脚，不再酸软无力。“巴克，”她说，“听好，有件事我得——”

她好高。地板好远。巴基也好远。她能伸出手就摸到天花板。

“——说。”她补完。

“嗯。”巴基满怀期待地说，抬头看着她，对她接下来的话全然不知，就在这一刻，她的决心动摇。他结婚了。他已经结婚了，而她的声明仅会带来泪水。

不一定，她告诉自己，坚决地吸了一口气：“巴克，我觉得我——”

门砰地打开，一个满身奖章的男人走进来，满面怒容。“这又是谁？”他盯着巴基问道。

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯少尉，长官。”巴基立马回道，迅速立正。

“你的妻子还是姐妹？”这人问。

“都不是，长官。”巴基回答。

“出去。”这位军官下令。

夏娃开始紧张，但突然意识到她现在比这个军官高半个头，估计还比他重个一百磅。“恕我直言，长官，”她想着她见过的男人们的站姿，像眼镜蛇一样虚张声势，然后挺直了肩膀，“我不会在巴恩斯少尉不在场时和任何陌生人讲话。”

“小姐，”长官说道，一模一样地改换了气势，昂着头和她讲话，下颌有力地抬起，“你明白你如今是美国政府的财产，现下受我指挥吧？有人把无价的研究成果浪费在了区区一个护士身上，你得把每盎司都还回来。”

“别这么跟她说话。”巴基横插一嘴。

然后夏娃大笑出声。她笑着又笑着，出于紧张和恐惧，出于纯粹的荒谬感，巴基居然为着她恐吓别人，为着她这个整个房间里体型最大的人。

“我能照顾自己，巴克。”她温柔地说。她看向长官。“你想要什么？”她问，“我怎么样，具体来说，能够补偿你？”

那个长官很明显没准备好回答这个问题。他扭了扭帽子，用指头梳了梳头发。“啊，这个，你瞧，小姐……”

“你想要的是超级士兵，不是吗？”夏娃问，“所以把枪给我。我会去打仗。”

“伊维——”巴基反对着，但她把手指放到自己唇边让他安静。

“你？”那个长官质疑道，摇着头，“不可能。你不过是——”

夏娃一步跨到他的面前，拎着衬衫领子把他提起来，离地面足有六英寸。这种事她在卡通或者电影里见过。没真的想过会成功，不过成了。

那个男人在抖。

“让我打仗。”夏娃重复道，冷静沉着。

那个军官咽了下口水狠得夏娃都怕他把自己给舌头吃了。“我——我尽我所能。”

“我只有一个条件。”夏娃补充道。

“啥——啥？”那个军官打了个磕巴。

“把我和巴恩斯分配到一起，”她说，“别把我们分开。”

~~~

夏娃回了房间。桌上摆了一摞薄薄的、色彩鲜艳的书——漫画书——最上头还放了张便签，上面字迹整洁却粗犷，仿佛出自一名工程师或制图员之手。

“抱歉我误了晚餐，”写着的是，“有点忙。——T”

两行。并无华丽的辞藻。一时让她想起了霍华德，不过感受截然不同，只是让她更加好奇起了她这位神秘的主人。

她把便签放到一旁，拿起了书。“美国队长”这名字印在正当中。封面上还有她的画像，正在揍希特勒。

对她照片的合理想象，至少是。根本没办法说那不是她——人物有着她的体魄，强健而富有肌肉，下颚方方的。只不过书里人称代词用错了，该写“她”的地方写着“他”，叫她史蒂夫而不是夏娃。

她的食指划过纸面，记起了当年在布鲁克林装作一个小男孩。小史蒂夫，唯一的一个汤姆·卡西迪逃过了俄罗斯黑手党毒手的的手下，却成长为了一个英雄，她想着，这难道不是他应得的嘛，为了他受的那些打。

她胸中燃着骄傲，正如因着怨愤而刺痛。

早期的一些漫画书，她已经看过了。他们把巴基编成了一个小男孩，成了史蒂夫的小跟班，她知道，并嗤之以鼻。故事将她的所作所为重述了一遍，有些夸大了，有些并没有……然后她开始想，他们在1945年之后做了什么？

她跳到后头。1946。战争结束。史蒂夫·罗杰斯和他的超级英雄团队——潜艇人*，霹雳火，其他漫画里的人物，谁知道他们是不是真实的，反正夏娃肯定是没见过——一起，打击越来越多的幻想出的罪犯。

（*潜艇人：其实就是纳摩殿下，亚特兰蒂斯海王之王。）

没有一丝真实。史蒂夫不断地同随便什么漫画作者认为是邪恶的东西作着斗争，巴基从来没长大，一直是个十来岁的小男孩。史蒂夫也有罗曼史，和一个漂亮的金发姑娘坠入了爱河，她叫贝琪，和他一同战斗。

当贝琪站在那里，穿着一身漂亮的金色长裙，被誉为一名超级英雄的时候，夏娃再也读不下去了，她胃里难受，猛地合上了书。她把书推得远远的，坐在床边上，紧紧握着自己的腰，弯下身来像是身处痛苦，像是她被经期的痛苦支配，恨着贝琪。

她知道这样不理性，知道贝琪从不存在，知道她不过是个为了宣传创造出的虚构人物。但夏娃还是恨她，恨她如此恬静美丽，能做自己，恨她不需要掩盖自己的嗓音，穿上掩饰身体曲线的特殊防弹衣。她恨她因为从来没有人说她一无是处，从来没人说她不是个真正的军人。

夏娃从来不哭。小时候，哭叫绝对能引来她父亲的怒火，甚至是拳头。做兜揽的小史蒂夫很快学会了不哭，他必须得做个男人，因为他太小不知道除了依言而行以外的任何路。夏娃·罗杰斯试过，她真的试过，几度她绝望地想要哭出来，然而却从来没能如愿。动手要简单得多。

至于美国队长？毫无疑问。美军的骄傲，同盟国的秘密武器，胸怀大计星光闪耀？他当然不哭。他是完人的标准，如此理想的美国男人，从来不需要哭泣。

夏娃往回数。最后一次她哭出来是在她妈妈的葬礼上。父亲的她没哭。巴基结婚的时候她也没哭，卡西迪的手下被屠杀干净的时候没哭。

夏娃·罗杰斯不哭，可如今泪水顺着两颊留下。她仓促地解开她身上漂亮的新衬衫的扣子，不想让泪水流上去。衣服挂进了衣橱，她合上了双眼，感觉到眼睑颤抖，眼角酸痛。

她在床罩上面直接睡着了，还穿着外裤，上身的底衫和胸罩也没有脱，脸深深地埋进了装饰枕套里。

第二天，夏娃用了一台汉克给她展示的电脑，查了查她自己的过去，

她小心地照汉克演示的那样输入了史-蒂-夫-空格-罗-杰-斯。有点像打字机不过带了面发光的屏幕。她以前用过几次打字机，不过从来没能熟练到不需要苦苦找寻她需要键入的字母的地步。

没有报道描述了她的死——他的死。美国队长，很明显，在战争结束前一直在战斗，然后还被目击到和杜鲁门总统一起，欢迎部队回家，任职大元帅，在七月四日的游行时站在彩车上，一直到1953年，似乎就在此时，谎言破灭了：史蒂夫·罗杰斯，第一任美国队长，死于1944年，除了那些亲眼目睹了他的牺牲的士兵们外，无人得知。

他们为了保守秘密得到了丰厚的报偿，一个新人继承了那身制服。但一个普通人，没有知名的超级士兵血清，是不可能像史蒂夫·罗杰斯一样战斗的，忍受不了身为美国队长必须忍受的身体伤害等级。这个名号随着一连串的死亡流传：悲惨的可避免的事故，战斗伤亡和刺杀。

突然间，事态变化了。有人匿名站了出来，纽约号角日报上的原作声称。其人对政府的所作所为掌握着详尽生动的细节。这是件巨大的丑闻，引致了军方调查。然后夏娃皱起了眉，她看见了她在战时熟人的照片，他们在国会面前作证。她看见达姆弹·杜根，眉头紧皱，仿佛在哀悼，尼克·弗瑞沮丧地按摩着太阳穴，霍华德·斯塔克防卫性的姿态，最后……最后是，巴基。

巴基，站在麦克风前，脸上带着内心终于得到安宁的人才能流露出的平静。

她用指尖轻触，抚摸着屏幕上小光点组成的巴基的脸，然后她明白了，立刻就明白了。她从他的表情，从他的平静得知，他就是那个告密者。

~~~

“巴基？”夏娃又试了下无线电。“说话，巴克。”

漫长的平静。

然后是，“亲娘啊，史蒂维。”

她就知道没好事。

“巴克？巴克，说话，地址给我。”她讲，能感觉到心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳。

“队长，这有个炸弹带着计时器，个头跟帝国大厦差不多，”巴基说，嗓音紧张，“我得……”

“你休想趁我不在做傻事，巴克，”夏娃命令道，“告诉我你的地址。”

“没时间！”巴基声音回答道，不过夏娃看见他了——更确切地说是看见了炸弹。一个巨大的黑色弹头，看见它的第一眼夏娃就脊背发冷。

“我告诉你了，没时间。”巴基吼回来。她能看见他顺着导弹的侧面爬上去，伸手去够侧边的控制面板。“我能让它失效，不过我得——”

就在此时那东西发射上了天空。

“巴基！”

夏娃深呼吸，把自己发射上了天。

“伊维……夏娃……”巴基说，“你……就告诉盖尔——”

她抓住了他的脚踝，两个人随着导弹一起攀升。

“伊维！”巴基咆哮着，想把她踢下去，但她爬上了炮弹的侧边。“你他妈在干什——”

“抱歉，巴克，”夏娃说着，单臂环抱住导弹，“不过你得自己去跟盖尔说啦。”

她估摸了一下高度，最坏不过他断几根骨头，她想着。

然后她一拳揍到他的下巴上。

巴基坠落下去，没抓住弹头，直线掉向安全区，他表情慌乱，惊恐，悲痛欲绝。

“我搞定这个，”夏娃说道，“你搞定回家。”

然后她用尽全力抓着导弹，把它向上扭动，直到偏离航线。

她记得她闭上了眼，感受着风从两颊流过，然后后知后觉地意识到，自从他们上战场以来，巴基一直没有叫过她的名字。

~~~

她接下来一整周都在调查，搜索着嚎叫突击队，一个接一个。法斯沃斯在特工处找了份工作，丹尼尔和一个护士结了婚搬回了法国，森田在加州开了家酿酒厂，琼斯和一个他在解放法国的时候遇到的维吉尼亚姑娘结了婚。弗瑞和杜根最后都到了某种特别行动部门为政府工作。

他们现在都去世了。全部。弗瑞有一个孩子，似乎是接替了他。剩下的人都有家族成员还活着，可没人会认识或者在乎夏娃·罗杰斯。

除了巴基。而她花了长得该死的时间追踪着詹姆斯·巴恩斯上尉的地址。

上尉（Captain）。她盯着显示器上出现的这个单词。他升到了上尉。她不由地笑了，心酸而甜蜜地自豪着。

和复仇者们住在一起其实很古怪。他们每时每刻都在进进出出，不过好像世界也改变了——到处都是超自然的威胁，仗得打赢，奇怪的新敌人得打败。珍还是很友善，她有时候会来夏娃的房间，带上爆米花和电影影碟和她一起看。她和夏娃聊天，聊她的家庭，给夏娃讲当年她祖父讲述的在日本的拘留生活，问夏娃在战时战斗是什么感觉。她还涂了夏娃的脚指甲，亮蓝色还带着银色的小星星，虽然粘在夏娃的皮肤上搞得她有点不舒服，但是她还是很赞赏珍努力交朋友的行为。

她再没见到托尼，不过在她开始在电脑上搜索之后几天，又出现了一个新包裹，包裹里装着新闻剪辑，剪辑里有国会听取她的死亡的新闻，有霍华德·斯塔克丢了一个叫什么众议院非美活动调查委员会*合同的新闻。

（*众议院非美活动调查委员会：HCUA，美国众议院一个调查颠覆分子的委员会。）

还有照片。有突击队的，有霍华德和一个漂亮女人的合照，她估计那就是他的妻子，还有加布和他妻子婚礼的照片，她扔在半空中的花束，还有，在加布婚礼照片的背景中站着巴基，就站在盖尔旁边，她怀中还抱着一个黑发的婴儿。

她屏住呼吸，伸出手指伸向巴基，然后向着盖尔，接着是那个小宝贝。事情进展很成功嘛，她想着，而意识到她看不到这一幕时涌上一股渴望。

她把照片放在床上，面朝下，所以她就不会没事儿一直盯着看。

还有一张便签。

“爸爸的私人收藏里找来的，”写着，字迹依旧整齐，“想你会想看看。——T.”

这一次，她起来了。穿着睡衣——长而宽松的裤子料子不可思议的柔软，只可能在未来出现，还穿着件号数过大的T恤，带着花纹就不会滑落的袜子。

她走着，意志坚定，直闯北边走廊，她还以为有人会来拦下她。她半心半意地期待所有的灯都开始闪，刹那间电闪雷鸣，或者是墙上突然有东西冒出来然后要她转身回去，结果最后什么戏剧性的都没有。

那儿倒是有一串门，她不知道哪一扇是对的，就从门上嵌着的小窗户偷偷看进去，好奇着如果托尼这个点儿在家的话，他会在哪儿。

“罗杰斯小姐？”一个金属质感的嗓音从她背后传来，“我能帮助你吗？”

钢铁侠。

夏娃叹了口气转过身。当然啦。她知道钢铁侠是托尼的保镖，只不过从没认真思考其中的含义。

“我在找斯塔克先生，”她回答，“我——他给我留了些东西。我想谢谢他。”

钢铁侠有一会儿没说话。夏娃看着他，心里好奇装甲下的那个男人——他脱这东西吗？什么时候脱？他在面甲之下，长什么样子？

“斯塔克先生不喜欢接待没有预约的客人。”钢铁侠说。她敢说在这警告之下隐藏着同情，钢铁侠的嗓音即便是透过这浓重的变声，也依旧温暖而深沉。

她回想起她自己的声音调制器，那个霍华德为了让她在战场上听起来像个男人造的玩意儿。

她的眼睛被钢铁侠的眸子吸引——明亮的蓝色，在假面之下。她很好奇。

“不好意思，”夏娃说，“我不知道。我……有点奇怪吧这样，对吗？”

“什么对吗？”钢铁侠说，听起来有些迷惑。夏娃意识到她得仔细地倾听他的声音，因为缺少面部表情，他怎么讲话就更为重要了。他还会打手势，耸耸肩，不过那声音，那声音才是关键。

“我都来这儿一周了，”夏娃解释道，“还基本没见过我的主人。我觉得我多多少少应该认识这人，对吧？因为我住在他的房子里？”

钢铁侠冲夏娃歪歪头，好像从来没这么想过。“你……想见托尼？”他问。

“是啊，”夏娃回答，“他在的话。不可以吗？”

“不是……”钢铁侠回答，“我可以，啊，我可以跟他讲一下，可能。但是他现在不在这儿。他……出去了。”

“去哪儿了？”夏娃问道。

“我怎么知道？”钢铁侠问，“他又没带我。”

“你不是……应该是他的保镖吗？”夏娃问，在胸前叉起胳膊。还挺好的，她想着，想到这一点的时候还有点被逗乐了，能跟一个跟她一般高的人聊天，终于啊。

“他对于被保这件事接受不太良好。”钢铁侠承认。

“他似乎对一切接受都不太良好，”夏娃说，“他要是都不跟女人说话，怎么赢来的花花公子的名头？”

“我……我不会那么说。”钢铁侠说道，声音里有一丝抵触。夏娃回忆起索尔说过，他们两个就像是兄弟，她现在看出来了。“你是从哪儿，啊。听说的花花公子这档子事儿？”

“汉克给我演示了一下怎么用电脑，”夏娃回答，“我输入‘托尼·斯塔克’。你试过吗？”她问。

“哦神啊，”钢铁侠说，“哦天哪，你——我很抱歉，罗杰斯小姐。这么——”他冲着手咳嗽了两声，“啊。不如我告诉斯塔克先生你在找他，我一见到他就说？”

“好的。”夏娃回答，不过即便她这么说了，心里却不知怎么知道托尼·斯塔克不会当真的。“谢了，呃，谢谢你的帮助。”

谈话很尴尬，夏娃意识到，转身离开，把闪亮的金红装甲和它的主人留在了走廊上。她还在想那身盔甲，怎么会有人不战斗的时候还会想穿它——尤其是，怎么想晚上都是下班时间。盔甲沉重繁琐，不可能舒服啊。

她思考着那盔甲，思考着钢铁侠的嗓音。

她想着这么多年每当她脱下制服，摘下头盔，即便当天工作完成都假扮着男人。她思量着这么多年来比起成为她，向来是让人们对她胡乱猜测更加容易。

“你对他了解多少？”夏娃第二天吃午饭时问珍。她们一上午把时间花在了现代艺术博物馆，珍说想带她去看看她呆在冰里的时候错过的那些艺术。

她们在那儿坐了有一会儿。她们走进去的时候领班不假思索地叫夏娃“先生”，当夏娃要两个靠后的位子时，他非常努力地为错误道了歉。

夏娃告诉他这种事时有发生，耸了耸肩，不舒服地笑了一声。她还没想好那到底算不算个错误。

“谁啊？”珍问道，大口大口塞着裹着大蒜的炸薯条。珍的消化系统非常符合作为她小小的、还天天飞来飞去的生物应有的，而夏娃估计珍吃的比她都多。

“钢铁侠。”夏娃回答，在她自己的午餐里挑挑拣拣。她盘子里还有一大块莳萝腌菜，她嚼了嚼：爽脆多汁，完美得跟她当年一美分就能从街边小贩桶里买来的一样。“我们在说钢铁侠。”

“哦。”珍高笑了一声。“我其实，我不知道。队里有他还挺好的，”她相当肯定，“他很聪明，有胆量，而且，你明白，所有超级英雄小队里需要的品质。”

“你知道他是谁吗？”夏娃问，“那套钢铁装甲下的人，我是说。”

“毫无头绪，”珍承认，“不过说真的，他那双眼睛可太漂亮了。真蓝啊。”她笑嘻嘻的，“每次我怀疑某人是不是钢铁侠的时候，我就看看那双眼睛。当然啦，那也可能是耍了什么花招，”她耸了耸肩，“托尼·斯塔克最好的朋友是个飞行员，军人，超聪明。不过他是黑人。要不是那眼睛不对，我就肯定是他在开那套装甲了。外形合适，明白吧？而且他是那种托尼信任到能把这种花俏科技给他的人。他可不信任很多人。”

“我也注意到了。”夏娃回答。

珍看起来吓了一跳：“他还没——”

夏娃耸了下肩，摇了摇头：“我不知道他对我有什么不满。或许是，就，你明白的……”她还是不想讨论公开成为美国队长，目前不想。她多年以来一直没有隐姓埋名的余裕，她还不确定要不要就此放弃。

“就美国队长那事儿？”珍问道，把夏娃所有的含蓄隐晦一路扔出窗外了。倒不是说邻桌的人有偷听，夏娃知道——而且，她提醒自己，就算是他们听了也不知道她们在聊什么。珍大笑道：“才不是，我从小时候就认识托尼了。就这么说吧，美国队长这爱好……天哪，夏娃，我该从哪儿说起呢？”

夏娃不知道珍在说什么：“什么……爱好？”

珍噘着嘴：“哦，神啊，我不该说的，我不应该……托尼对美国队长有点爱好，啧，别告诉他我告诉你的。他房间里糊墙都用的是他——好吧，你。”

夏娃叹气。“然后我出现，够不上他的期待。”她总结道。

她思考时有种刺痛感：是不是这就是她要面对的未来，如果她现在举起她的盾牌？

“我不知道，”珍承认，“他不是那种人。听着，你想不想我去跟他聊聊？”她提议，“我可以……我们是朋友，是吧？”

“没什么重要的。”夏娃说。的确不重要。他仍旧是个陌生人。她宁愿在那些真的和她交谈的人身上下功夫。

~~~

夏娃极度痛苦。不过不管超级士兵血清的本意如何，这东西的创造者很显然没预见到它会被用到女人身上。

她的背不像以往那么酸痛，可即便是血清也不能缓解子宫里生生撕裂一层血肉的疼痛。

她在床铺上缩成一团，用胎儿的姿势，胳膊抱着膝盖。感觉更糟了；比起当年没注射血清感觉更糟糕，她怀疑是不是那些治愈因子不知怎么干扰了月经。

“怪我倒霉，”她对巴基说，牙关紧咬，“就我感觉，这他妈的在修复本来应该掉出来的东西。”

其他男孩一意识到她正在经历他们非常委婉地称之为“女士烦恼”的过程时头也不回地跑了。巴基，看起来极其不适，却坚持没走，给她带了瓶热水外加两片阿司匹林。

“我尽力了。”他说，充满歉意。

然后夏娃就发现阿司匹林对她不再起效了。

她不得不让巴基去找月经带。他找了个护士，而他只对夏娃承认道，他问的时候那护士好困惑。“我也不能说是你，”他指出，“我只好编了个故事说有个别的女孩——”他在空气中无力地挥了挥手，夏娃踉跄着下床，把带子系紧。

这玩意儿磨得人生疼，在紧身制服里重重地硌着她的胯，不过她想怎么都比两腿间有团血迹好。

她那天赤手空拳拆了架德国坦克。

“看见没，男孩儿们，”她小队里一个男人说，少数几个被政府信任可以知道她秘密的人，“就看看为啥我们打仗应该再来些女士，要是她们各个来那个的时候都这么行。”

巴基清了清喉咙。“上周她拆了俩。”

~~~

“珍？”夏娃呼唤着，走进复仇者控制室。

珍从男人中间转过来，走到夏娃畏缩不前的门口。“怎么了？”她问，冲其他人点点头。“我们收到集合信号，正在讨论任务。我——”

夏娃深吸一口气。“我需要一个，呃……”她能感觉到两颊发热，很确定红的跟草莓似的，她指着自己的胯间。“这玩意儿。”

“哦哦哦哦哦！”珍尖叫。“那好吧！男孩儿们！”她头都不回地喊着，“我分分钟回来！紧急情况！”

她变成小小的形态，领着夏娃匆匆飞向她的房间，成了一道黑红相间的小虚影。

夏娃跟着她慢跑。珍递给她一个小包裹，捏起来软乎乎的，夏娃谢了她带着那东西回了房。

她把包裹撕开，里面一打细长软垫四散落地。夏娃盯着地板，手里还剩了一个，小而光滑，一面是一层塑料另一面是纸。没有带子，没有接头。

她皱了皱眉，把那个小垫子翻过来，撕掉了纸。有点粘粘的。她指尖戳了戳粘合剂，发现自己笑得像个过圣诞节的孩子。

“行吧，未来，”她对着空房间说，“终于给我来了件好事。”

但也就是那天，复仇者们被某种结晶化的玩意儿困住了，整个纽约无人保护，还受到了那个吐出了那物质的生物的攻击。

是汉克的蚂蚁来找的她，成群结队地从窗子钻进来，把电视机调到了景象残酷的那个台。

夏娃骂了一声。她别无选择，她对自己说。她是唯一一个了。她把床底下装着她旧制服的盒子拿出来，不再多想，套在了身上。霍华德·斯塔克该为他自己骄傲才对——五十年过去了，旧衣如新。

她戴上头盔，背上盾牌，然后叫了贾维斯。

“是的，小姐？”管家问道。

“我得搭个便车，”夏娃说，“去麦迪逊广场。”

交通拥堵，所以她跳下车，冲过了最后两个街区。

街边的人群指指点点大笑着；她听得见，却忽视掉。

“那是他妈的美国队长？”有人吼道。

这吸引了她的注意，她抬起头，敬了个礼，接着跑。

然后她看见了那玩意儿，她在电视上看见的那个，就是它困住了复仇者们。它冲她嘶嘶作响，张开了嘴，吐出了某种烟雾。

她用盾牌抵挡了一下，那种物质一经接触就固化了，成了一个盾牌状的晶体结构，狠狠地砸在了地上。但却没裂开，即便是她用盾牌使力一砸，也还保持着固态——她不得不高举起盾牌，非常快速，抵挡又一波结晶吐息。

她知道她力不能及，至少照目前情况来看。

不过她有个主意。

麦迪逊广场是公共场所，不用多久她就找到了一个巨大的金属垃圾桶。她把它一肩扛起，窜上最近的一棵树。

“嘿！”她吼道，低头冲着那生物，“嘿，就你！上来呀！”她掷出盾牌，准确地打中它的臂膀。那生物发出一声粗厉的吼叫，冲着树狂奔而来，呼出更多的晶化气体。

然后她用垃圾桶罩住了它的脑袋。气体一经接触就变硬了，把那生物困在了自己的结晶笼子里。

她捡起了她的盾，直到此时才注意到身边满是相机闪光。

“那就是美国队长！”有人喊着。

“要不就是假冒的！”有人补充。

“嘿，嘿，队长，你是真货吗？！”

她不能说话，一说话就会暴露。取而代之的是，她敬了个礼，又一次，然后跑向了目瞪口呆的复仇者们。

他们还被困着，而无论她用盾牌多用劲都没法把他们放出来。

“操。”她小声自言自语。

“需要帮助吗，队长？”一个声音从身后传来。她转身。是个带了只独眼眼罩、一身黑的男人。“有人跟我说你看见战斗之前会花点时间。看来我高估了你要花的‘时间’，哈？”

这样夏娃就认识了尼克·弗瑞的儿子。

他们捕获了那个已经丧失行动能力的生物，带着复仇者们去了一间地下实验室，一队科学家分析着结晶碎片。最后他们还是成功研制出一种能安全地把晶体解体为液体的制剂，复仇者们就被解放了。

索尔一巴掌拍在夏娃背上然后说他很高兴她是他们的同伴。珍飞起来亲了亲她的脸颊。汉克开始盘问她那个生物的解剖结构，而钢铁侠，钢铁侠只是盯着她，手臂在胸前交叉，眼睛里闪动着思考。

珍说得对：那双眼睛真蓝。

他们陆续离开实验室时，他来了她身边，和她一起走。“你做得很棒，”他说，“谢了。”

“随时。”夏娃回答。

第二天早上她的脸印在了每家报社的头版头条。新的队长：可否信任？号角日报写着，美-好奇迹队长！环球这么写。夏娃打开电视，早间节目正在讨论她。她打开收音机，几个布朗克斯口音很重的男人打进电话来吹嘘他们要是在现场事情会是多不一样，质疑她的身份。

“号角日报就是讨厌超级英雄罢了，”珍吃早餐的时候安慰她，“不是针对你。有次他们登了一整篇文章讨论要是有个人用会蜇人的动物起绰号*那就明显是别有用心。他们还写了整整一篇专题严肃批评了我的服装。也从来没人对汉克的制服说三道四啊。” 

（*号角日报：其主编 JJJ是蜘蛛侠最大的黑粉反对者。）

“我喜欢我的制服。”汉克说。

“重点不是这。”珍回答。

说到制服，夏娃想起来她已经作为美国队长被目击了。而且当然了，她读到的每篇文章提起她都说是一个神秘男子，讨论着她的“前任”史蒂夫·罗杰斯，好奇为什么一个普通男人能展现出美国队长的实力。

“这样更安全，”钢铁侠怀着歉意提出，“如果你怕你的身份暴露，没有人会猜到你是个……嗯，是个女孩儿。”

“女人。”珍纠正道。

夏娃叹了口气。她两者都不在意。她用叉子敲着蛋。“这就是一次性的事儿，”她说，“你们全陷入了麻烦。总有人得帮帮忙啊。”

“我们的英雄。”钢铁侠说，而她能从他嗓音里的屈折变化听出他是真心的，尽管还好像半开玩笑。他把一只金属包裹的手放在她的肩头，友善地拍了拍。“不管是不是一次性的。一旦你想加入队伍，说一声就行。”

“或许吧。”夏娃说。能够再次帮助他人，感觉很好，非常舒服，但即便是在打仗时，即便她知道战线后有新闻片，她——或者说史蒂夫——是个国家名人，她也从未感觉到这么身在其间。她一向安静行事，从来不大张旗鼓，就算是有人看得过重，除了偶尔一次的握手和军事官员口中的溢美之词，或是一个漂亮护士或是附属军官偶尔的提议外，也从没影响到她。这些她都礼貌而有些尴尬地回绝了，战时最坏的流言也不过是说史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个羞涩的处男。

这话倒是真的。虽说可能跟他们想象的方式不太一样。

~~~

又来了一次紧急事件，一群末日邪典崇拜者想炸了华盛顿广场，而他们不会与任何他们视之为具有魔力的人沟通——那就包括了索尔，这倒是理所当然，但还包括了钢铁侠的装甲，汉克和珍的变大缩小的能力。

“我来吧，”夏娃说，她站在角落里，旁听着复仇者们辩论，“我去跟他们讲。”

“你确定？”钢铁侠问。

夏娃耸了下肩：“他们崇拜毁灭日。那就应该特喜欢死而复生耶稣再临之类的玩意儿吧？”

“我不觉得他们是基督教徒。”汉克提出，“只是很喜欢终结时代。”

“啊，听着，”夏娃说，“我要做的其实就是劝他们相信要是他们自己动手，终结时代是不会降临的对吧？”

这一次，她再次出现的时候，整条街都被封锁了。华盛顿广场像座鬼城。

劝说那帮崇拜者停手还挺简单的——说到底，要是他们只把真正的信徒杀掉，谁来传播他们那个诡异的长得像个螳螂似的神的信条？

她没料到的是，那个螳螂神从喷泉里蹦上来准备把她嚼着吃了。

跟一只巨大的螳螂搏斗与和坦克斗争有种微妙的不同。和坦克，夏娃只用担心枪就行了。这只螳螂，不同的是，成功地用钳子给她来了一下，她的胳膊立马麻了。

“操了。”她说了一句，麻木从胳膊开始扩散。

她的盾牌掉了，咣当一声击在地上，而她被螳螂的钳子举起，神志昏迷。

她立马听到了某种冲击波一样的声音，和头顶上一声震耳欲聋的尖叫——是那只螳螂。她知道是螳螂，因为它抽动起腿部把她甩了出去。

现在她掉着，落得飞快，而她无能为力；她四肢酸软，甚至眼睛都不能眨。她不觉得这样能把她摔伤，她以前从更高的地方掉下来过，不过话说回来，她一般能控制降落的姿势。

然后她停住。什么东西接住了她——有个人，应该说，而她从顶着她皮肤的金属知道了那是谁，螳螂先前撕裂了她的衬衫。金属比她想的要温暖。

“你还好，队长？”钢铁侠问。

她不能点头。她甚至不能眨眼。沮丧得让她想发怒，她都没办法告诉他她还好，甚至还清醒。她意识到她其实能清楚地感觉到每一个细节，如果那只螳螂把她活生生地吃掉，而她都不能为这个想法颤抖。取而代之的是，她孤单一人和她的恐惧困在了她自己的脑子里。

“我就当你说了是。”

毒液消退得很快，等他们到了宅子，她的指头已经又能动了，眼睛也是。她的嘴巴还有点僵硬，她想谢谢钢铁侠的时候，能发出声音却不能说出清晰的单词。

“随时。”他说道，明白了她的要旨即便她只能说出元音，“否则要队友干什么呢，对吧？”

队友。她不确定自己对这个单词的感想，尚且不知。

她的制服破损得很严重，经过了一番诱哄，她才把它给了珍让她修理。

“我是个时尚设计师。”珍指出，因为夏娃承认她很犹豫要不要把制服给她。

“我不想把女红交给你就因为你是队里唯一一个女——呃。除我以外队里唯一一个女人。”夏娃说。她有点难堪，轻易地屈服于旧习惯，把自己当做男人中的一员，不知道珍听到作何感想。

“切，”珍回答，“你给我是因为我是世界一流专家，专精超级英雄服装。”

夏娃为此笑了，由着珍拿走了制服。

~~~

过后钢铁侠叫她下去实验室一趟。

“汉克呢？”夏娃问。

“我跟他说他可以和珍下午一起放个假。”钢铁侠回答。“我想给你做个血检，如果可以的话，”他说，“就……只为了检查一下毒液。你身体机能完全恢复了吗？”

“是的，”夏娃说，“完全康复了。但是你得理解，我不想让任何人抽走我的血。”

钢铁侠顿了一下。“是为了确认你是真的完全康复了，队长，”他礼貌地说，“如果……如果我向你发誓我会毁掉它，没有其他人会看到的话行吗？”

她犹豫了一下，但接着跳上了检查台：“你最好言而有信。”

钢铁侠没有回答。她开始想是不是自己太粗鲁了。“神经反射无问题？”他问，“记忆呢？”

她点头回应他的问题，而他同时抽出了少量的血液。她发现那套装甲灵活机动非常了得，他可以在笨重的钢铁中完成所有操作。

“我希望这事儿不会……削减你想加入的心情，”钢铁侠说，“我们很想让你加入。”

“我知道，”夏娃回答，“我还不确定我有没有准备好。”

“怎么——”钢铁侠开口，然后停住。“呃。我不想听起来像是在逼你，但是……怎么会呢？”

“我还在适应，”夏娃说，“而我还不确定……你所说的事，”她有些紧张道，“关于制服。还有为了更安全，让人们以为我是个男人。”

“是更安全，”钢铁侠说，“人们一叶障目。你要是不说你是个女人，他们就会假设你是个男人。”

“你深有体会，我猜？”她问。他说话的方式让她好奇起了他在隐藏着什么，毕竟他的看法已经一目了然了。 

“一点吧，”他说，“金属装甲挂在衣橱里可好看呢。”

他擦了擦她口腔内侧，又给了她一个杯子让她去厕所小便。

她拿着杯子回来，他把杯子和其他样品摆在了桌上。“我在想，”她说，“我看见了那段故事，战后发生的事。人们抗争着，只是为了让我能以史蒂夫的身份被铭记。但我不擅长撒谎。我在考虑要不要让人们知道我是谁。”

她咬着嘴唇，注视着那排样品，整齐的标签上是钢铁侠平滑却粗犷的字迹，心生好奇，究竟是什么定义了她，却能被浓缩成一排试管和罐子。

“但我还不确定，我对真实的自我了解到了能公之于众的地步。”她说，“而且我不确定我是不是个他们会喜欢的人。”

“我喜欢你。”钢铁侠向她保证。

“无意冒犯，”她说，“可你不了解我。”

“我想了解你。”他说。

他嗓音中有种情绪夏娃不能准确分辨——或许只是她不信那是她想的那种。

她不是那种男人喜欢的女孩，她提醒自己。她低头看向自己坚硬厚重的鞋子——几乎和钢铁侠的金属靴子加上滚轮啥的一般大。她过去太渺小，太胆怯，太容易忽略。现在她却太庞大，太吓人，是个威胁。

她无意听起来太嘲讽。可或许她是故意的，或许把自己与世隔绝总是更简单。

“要是你不能回应我的话操作起来也有难度吧，”她说，直视着他的双眼，“我有点怀疑你短期内就会摘下自己的面具。”

“对不起，”他说，“你说——你说得对。”她觉得好像他消沉了点，虽然透过装甲难以分辨，而她有点愧疚。

“我不是故意——”她脱口而出，“我是说，有个朋友很好。”

“但我不能告诉你我是谁。”钢铁侠回答。

“当然，”夏娃赞同道，“那就……这样的话我们不平等。而我已经厌倦了不平等。”

“明……白了。”钢铁侠说，犹豫着。她不知道他是不是真的懂了。

~~~

接近午夜，几天之后，有人敲起了夏娃的门。她有点惊讶，谁会这么晚来敲门。紧急情况一般会召唤集结，这她已经明白了，而复仇者们开始让她参与进来，即便是并不需要她的那些。

“是谁？”她问，一边起身去开门。

“啊。”

她认不出那声音。

她去拿盾。

“‘啊’是谁？”她回答。

“我。”那声音说。

她翻了个白眼，打开门发现是个有点害羞的托尼·斯塔克。

她还真没想到是他。好吧，也不是真没想到的，真没想到的应该是那些死了好些年或者是虚构的人物，但他是可能里面最不可能的那个。如果珍不精心安排，她都已经放弃看到他的脸了。

他又穿着T恤牛仔，不过这次脸上没有脏。他还拿着个大箱子。

“快递，”他说，递过来，“不，等下，好像呃……你那年代还没出现。”

“什么我的年代还没出现？”夏娃问。她不确定应不应该接过箱子。

“儿童节目，”托尼回答，“电视上的。魔法手推车，紫色的熊猫，参观长号工厂……啥的……”

他盯着她。她能看出来他在盯着她，而她不知道该说什么。他们都没正式介绍呢。

“我是夏娃。”她最后说。

“我知道。”他回答，还举着那个箱子。“我是托尼。你也知道。你——你能收下这个吗？是给你的。”

她把箱子从他手中接过来。“你跟电视上的形象不太像，是吧？”她问。

他冲她尴尬地咧嘴一笑：“不像，我在现实生活中帅多了。”

她冲他挑起一根眉毛，不过好玩儿的是，那是真的。

“我意思是，还挺逗的，你这么说，”他说，“你在电视上可是连性别都不一样了啊。呃，在电影。之类的。”

“我还是一样，”她回答，耸耸肩，“不管人们怎么称呼我。区别只是他们对待我的态度。你可以进来，要是想的话，”她说，把箱子放在桌子上，“你想喝点啥吗？”

“啤酒。”托尼回答。

“没有啤酒，”夏娃抱歉道，“我有大概六种果汁。石榴汁，”她热切地说，一边走向房间里的小冰箱，“你们有石榴汁。”

“呃。是啊，”托尼回答，“我们……是有？”他往前走了一步。从她肩膀上看过去，“啊。菠萝吧。”

她给他倒了一杯菠萝汁，自己倒了一杯红柚汁，尽管不是红的，而是粉的。然后在房间的一个小凹室里摆着的扶手椅上坐下来。

“我们以前没有……果汁是种奢侈，”夏娃解释道，“我不知道……我是说，我想在概念里我知道石榴可以榨汁，但是……我们圣诞节的时候才吃石榴。呃，有钱人在圣诞节的时候才吃石榴。而我第一次在普通日子里喝到橘子汁都是在前线。还装在罐头里。男孩们以前直接把伏特加倒进罐头里和着一起喝。”

“螺丝起子，哈？”托尼问。

“请你重复一遍？”夏娃回应。

“伏特加和橙汁，”托尼回答，“就叫螺丝起子酒。”他啜饮了一口果汁，就把它放到了一边，然后热切地看着他。表情就像个期待的小朋友，蓝色的眼睛睁的大大的。“你想拆开礼物吗？”

她不知道自己应该这么做。“这是个礼物？”

托尼用手摸着后颈。他看着有点焦虑，而她好奇理由。“是的，啊。除非你现在不想打开；你不必……如果你想让我离开……”

当然了。他只是来送一下包裹，不是要进来坐坐，而她请他进来，现在他想走了。“你——如果你有事急着忙的话。”夏娃说。

托尼扫了一眼门。“我本来想让珍带过来，”他犹豫着说。“她说不，让我自己来，不过这是我们两个人一起完成的。”他举起果汁杯，皱了皱鼻子又放下了，好像对内容物很不满。“她说我这个主人当得坏透了，”他倾诉道，“我是个坏主人吗？”

“我不知道啊，我也才见到你。”夏娃承认道。她站起来走向先前盒子放在的位置，然后走回椅子，把盒子放在膝上。“我不能说你是好是坏，只是……不出现。”

“对不起，”托尼说，耸了下肩，“我手头……事很多。有时候弄起来有点困难。你——你需要的东西都有？”

“不是所有，”夏娃诚实地回答，“不过又有谁有呢？”

托尼大笑，有点悲伤，然后示意了一下那个盒子，晃了晃手指。“打开吧，”他说，“希望能改善你的现状。”

她揭开盖子，而在里面的是……在里面的是她的制服，但又不是她的制服。织料不同——更有弹力，还更轻了，外层下面的体甲嵌层更为灵活。在身侧、手臂下、大腿内侧和膝盖后方都应用了网状结构，正面则是一个揭贴容易的口袋。比起旧制服更为柔软，蓝色也呈现出灰调，就好像她在看一张老照片，红色也更柔和了，比起洋红更接近鲜红色。

胸口处的星星是金属制成的，喷漆闪亮，泛着珍珠光泽，在光下闪着虹色。她用手指敲了敲。“振金的，对不对？”她问。

“是的。”托尼回答。他凑过来，一只手按在了星星上，然后星星滑开了，只留下下面带着刺绣的小布料。他把星星拿起来。“它，啊，边缘很锋利，”他说，“应对险情的。以防急用。”

夏娃用手指试了一下星星的尖角，锋利得能切开皮肤，而托尼缩了一下。

她冲他微笑着，把星星贴回制服上。“别担心，”她说，“我愈合很快。”

她新头盔上的小翅膀也是虹色的，前额那个大大的A也是。手套上加装了强磁铁，能把盾牌固定在手臂上，一百万个秘密口袋能用来装那些救急的小玩意儿，什么开锁器、烟雾弹、小信号弹还有一个托尼教了她怎么用的录音设备。

有一件事他也没提，而她也没说，尽管明显得不能忽视，那就是这件制服很明显是为女人做的。

在胸口处有缝褶，还额外加了一层，臀部和腹部的灵活性更强，就好像有人考虑这件制服得保护那些突出部位。胯部则使用了一种高密度、吸水性强的材料。

是种夏娃甚至没在女装上面见过的材料。她手指抚摸着衣服，抬起头来看向托尼，他一直在一心一意地看着她。

“珍的主意，”他说，“说真的每个人都会告诉你我对女人一无所知。”

夏娃嗤之以鼻。她用双手握着制服。

她深吸了一口气，看向托尼面带疑问。“是不是就是你在暗示觉得我应当这么做？”她问。

这比托尼能意识到的意义更重大。这是第一次有人想要让她同时成为美国队长和夏娃·罗杰斯。

“我觉得你应当这么做，”托尼回答，却搓了搓手不看她，“我知道这一切与我无关。我都不是任何一种英雄。”

“我查过你了，”夏娃告诉他，“你把你爸爸的兵工厂改建做了药品供应。有一所专门研究坦克的研发实验室，你给他们下了任务去生产轻量级消费型汽车。你……或许你不揍人，但还是意味着什么，对吗？”

“哦，那你看的是好文章。”托尼得出结论。

“我还看了没些那么好的文章。”夏娃回答。

他挑起眉毛：“好吧，即便如此你还是尊重我的意见？”

她一只手抚过整件衣服。“我不认识你，”她提醒道，“你和钢铁侠聊过了吗？”

他表情突然变化，甚至于悲伤，在位置里扭了扭。“我不想告诉你钢铁侠是怎么想的，”他说，“那……”

他皱了下眉，看起来正在思索正确的用词，而足有一会儿，夏娃以为他就要说钢铁侠不同意了。她缩回去，做好准备，但托尼终于开口了。

“引起误会。”他说，点着头强调字眼，好像他终于找到了对的词。

“为什么？”夏娃问。“是他反对这个想法吗？我知道他对……隐藏有看法。”

“不，不是，”托尼说，但他整个态度发生了些变化，突然看起来有些忧虑，吞吞吐吐。在座位里变换着姿势，四处扫视着屋子，“不是那样的。他喜欢。他爱这个主意。是……”

他咽了下口水，轻蔑地挥了挥手：“不应该我来说。你可以问他。”

夏娃点头。“是……”她低头看着制服。“很重大，”她说，“或许是我做过最重大的决定。”

“第二重大，对吧？”托尼问。

夏娃眨了眨眼：“第一是什么？”

托尼冲她伸了下脑袋，好像被她的问题惊讶到了：“爬上那枚炸弹，难道不是？”

她大笑不顾一切，摇了摇头：“那不是决定。只是唯一的选择。”

“你是怎么想的？”托尼问。

“我还是数不清的无辜生命？”夏娃回答，“没人能做出不同选择。”

托尼抬起眉毛。“那你跟我认识的人可不一样。”他说，语气有些黑暗。但又冲她小小地微笑。“但这就是我们为什么——我是说，复仇者们，我们是包括我作为主要赞助人来说的——这就是为什么我们需要你。” 

“因为我做把核弹扭向大气层这种傻逼事儿？”

他微笑加深，咧着嘴笑了。“是啊，”他说，“就那种傻逼事儿。”

“我倒是也的确听说队伍里其他人也挺傻的，”她轻快地回答，“你做起傻事的名声也不逞多让啊。”

他们安静了一会儿。他的笑容变淡，若有所思，然后一大口喝光了他的菠萝汁。“总之。”他说，从座位里站起来。很突然，也很着急，好像是突然决定不想在这儿呆了。“你不用着急，慢慢来……只是……考虑一下这件事，行吗？”

“好的。”夏娃回答，只冲着一扇关上的门。

夏娃还做不到试穿那件制服。她在制服里一向是史蒂夫。美国队长同她相异，是个更好的人，更加强壮，可以信任，没那么多缺点。一直以来，把两者分开是非常舒服的做法，看着美国队长的形象，将其视作一个角色。

如果她穿上这套制服，那就只剩她了。只有一个人。

她用衣架把它挂在了衣橱前，她躺在床上的时候正好看的见，而那颗星星在黯淡的光里明灭。

~~~

珍还把她的旧制服还给她了，缝补得像是新的。“万一你需要呢，”她提议，“在你下定决心之前。”

“你说了托尼一顿，”夏娃说着，一边拍着制服好像在安抚一个求摸头的小孩子或是小动物，“你不用这么做的。”

珍大笑道：“但是他的确跟你讲话了不是吗？”

夏娃耸了下肩：“我觉得他不喜欢我。”

珍挑起一边眉毛。“他都不认识你，”她提出，“你怎么会这么想？”

“他不怎么说话，”夏娃回答，“他一逮到机会立马站起来冲出了房间。我在电视上看见他好多次知道他平常不这——”

但是珍眼睛瞪大了，一只手捂在嘴上。

“什么？”夏娃问道，突然有点不自在。

“他有点迷恋你。”珍脱口而出。她用手搓着脑袋：“那可不当然了他——”

夏娃哀鸣一声。“不可能，”她提醒珍，“我们都不了解彼此。”

“我了解他大半辈子了都！”珍提出来，看起来还是非常震惊。“我早该知道的，他……夏娃，你是美国队长，从他是个小屁孩的时候就迷恋你了。该死的，”她补充，摇着头，“我不该跟你说的，我不该——”

“偶像崇拜是一回事，”夏娃点明，摇摇头。“我不——我不是海报上那个帅气的英雄。而且……敬仰美国队长也不太同于——同于——”她指指自己，比划了下自己健壮的体魄，宽阔的结实肩膀。“我不是他喜欢的那种女孩。我见过他的约会对象们。”

“约会对象们，复数形式，执行性短语，这么说，”珍回答道，“她们很明显不是他喜欢的类型。而且我知道他喜欢美国队长。”

“而他一直以来，直到几周之前依旧，不是个女孩子，所以——”

“好吧，他不是直的。”珍说。

“啥？”夏娃问。

“他——”珍开了个头，又捂住了嘴。“啊。”

夏娃自己陷入沉思。

“天啊，你不能告诉任何人，”珍说，坦诚过后明显慌乱起来，“我会告诉他我告诉你了的，我只是……操，如果公众知道了——媒体能把他活吞了；他的股票可能也会暴死，就——”

“珍？夏娃说，在胸口叉起胳膊。“我觉得我对保守秘密还是有几招的。别担心。”

珍抱了抱她：一个毫不掩饰真诚的拥抱，夏娃多年来没有拥有过的那种，因为自从有个人暗示她跟巴基睡了之后他们就不再身体接触了。“我真不该，”珍安静地说，“轮不到我说；我平常也不到处讲人隐私。我只不过——我已经给你讲过美国队长那回事了，我以为你猜到了——”

“我没意识是这种感情，”夏娃说，摇了摇头，“而且，呃，无意冒犯，不过这样尽管能解释那些来来往往转门似的约会对象，也基本排除了对我的迷恋。”

“不是说胡子，”珍反对道，“只是那些人很无聊。而托尼又有点……不擅长亲密关系。他喜欢各种人——男孩，女孩，半甲壳类的外星人——他就是，一旦他意识到他喜欢某个人，他就逃跑了。”

珍伸出手：“很好的例子，你。”

“他认识我之前就逃跑了。”夏娃提醒珍。

“因为你是美国队长，”她说，“你是他用一生和全心喜爱尽数退守的那个完美无缺，那个一目了然、遥不可及的迷恋，因为你是幻想，所以安全。然后突然之间你出现了。然后就……不再安全。”

“标准高得有点让兄弟们——呃——人们难以企及啊。”夏娃总结。

珍的眼睛亮亮的，摇了摇头。“我不知道，”她回答，“目前为止，我觉得你比传说好多了。”

“我可是看了那些漫画书，”夏娃提醒她。“就我所知，史蒂夫·罗杰斯相当完美。”

珍盯着天花板看了一会儿。“我们有个想法，”她说道，缓慢地。“具体超级英雄应该是什么样子。而漫画里的史蒂夫，他即是完美。我的意思是，索尔不可同日而语，毕竟是个神啊啥的，但是对于我们其他人来说？他定义了我们的理想。但是他不是人类。他不是真人。他不得不做的最艰难的抉择也不过是编剧们早已知道结局的那些。”

“你想问我是怎么决定爬上那颗炸弹的？”夏娃问。

“不，”珍回答，摇着头，“我想问的是你他妈的到底是为什么这么冷静，而你本应该是火辣的一团糟*？”

（*hot mess：俩意思，一个就是说乱七八糟，另外一个意思是外表看起来明明乱糟糟的但还是很性感，珍应该是说第二个，不过夏娃应当是理解成第一个了。）

“一个火热的——”夏娃，看着她的手。“我是一团糟，”她回答，“只不过，我那个年代，男孩们不表现出来。你默默忍受就行了。”

“那女孩呢？”珍问道，“女孩们呢？”

“我不知道，”夏娃承认，“我不经常做女孩。”

珍临走时，夏娃为了制服又谢了她一次。

“我只是设计了一下，”珍回答，“全是托尼的主意。”

夏娃好奇起来，为什么他们都推脱功劳。说到底肯定得是某个人的主意。她觉得肯定是珍的——托尼不了解她，没理由会想到现在的制服有什么问题。之前她只和珍还有钢铁侠聊过这事儿。

钢铁侠，她想着。或许是钢铁侠。他是那个她坠落时接住她的人，是那个她最为坦率面对的人，是那个告诉她最好让大众继续觉得她是个男人的人。

而他无处可寻。她决定明早要和他聊聊。

现在两套制服都挂在衣橱里，鲜艳的深蓝色紧邻着柔和的蓝灰色，感觉就像脑子里在打架。

第二天早上，他们跟三只吐酸液的巨大蜥蜴战斗。夏娃穿着她的旧制服回应了集结召唤，她看见珍皱着眉。

“不是……”她尴尬地解释，“我想……换个方式的，但是……我得想想方法。”

珍点头。“你没问题。”她安抚夏娃，然后他们就出发了。

“你的新制服呢？”钢铁侠问她，就在战斗中间。

“哦，所以你知道？”夏娃回答，“还没试穿。想先保证做好战备。”

她挺喜欢这个解释的。不太诚实，但让她不那么脆弱。她跳到其中一只蜥蜴的背上然后把它摔到地上，它挣扎尖叫，却够不到她。

当战斗结束，一个小男孩跑向他们。夏娃喘着气，想缓过劲儿来。

“美国队长？”他问，“我能不能——”

他害羞地扭了扭。

“他想照张相，”跟上来一个男人还带着照相机，“可以吗？”

夏娃突然意识到她嗓音的问题。所以她一边装作喘着粗气从脸上抹掉汗，一边点点头，然后拍照摆造型。

但接着她就看见了那个小女孩在几步远徘徊，盯着他们，夏娃看了看那个带着相机的父亲旁边摆着姿势的小男孩，又看了看那个小女孩，一个人，偷看着，夏娃觉得有东西堵在喉咙里。她转过身，正巧在那个父亲拍照的时候，她请求地看着钢铁侠，点头示意那个小女孩。

她不知道他能不能明白。

她歉意地冲那个父亲摆摆手，又摆好了姿势，但她的眼睛没看摄像头，而是盯着那红金装甲大步走向那个小姑娘，她好奇地抬头，下巴都惊掉了。

钢铁侠弯下身，把坐在胳膊上的小姑娘举起来，她尖叫着，带着兴奋。

“下一个是你，对吧？”他问，转了孩子一圈，又把她安全地放回地上。“你们想来张家庭合照吗？”

“我觉得不——”她的父亲张口，“她真的不是很感兴趣——”

“求你了，爸爸？”小女孩问。

他们照了相，小姑娘和钢铁侠合照，两个小孩子和每个复仇者，整个家庭加上全部五名复仇者，而他们拍那张最大的合照时，其他的路人都过来也拍起了照。

珍坚持要拍一张做鬼脸的。

“不公平！”钢铁侠反对，“我的脸——”

“永远都很好笑。”珍回答。

钢铁侠在夏娃头上比了个兔耳，她把舌头吐出来做了个好笑的姿势。

“你想帮忙测试吗？”钢铁侠提议，他们和那个家庭道别，现在还是喘不过气，不过是因为笑而不是战斗。”

“测试什么？”夏娃问。

“新制服。”

他们最后进了拳击室，相互对抗，夏娃穿着新制服，当然非常合适，可能是她穿过的最舒服的东西。

最后成了表面功夫：制服远超前件——更灵活，更耐用，每个方面都超越了之前，过了几轮，他俩都不再认真了。

夏娃摊到地上摘下头盔脱掉靴子，她把第二只靴子扔到地上时抬起头，看到钢铁侠看着她。

“我——啊，”钢铁侠张口，“我很高兴你加入了我们。”

夏娃露齿而笑，有点害羞。“谢了，”她说，“我也是。”

“我一直……”钢铁侠静了一会儿，好像在谨慎地选择用词，“都很佩服你，从我还小的时候就如此。能和你并肩作战是我的荣幸。”

“我不——”夏娃摇头。“这种事好像很常见啊。我不是书里的那个人。”

“不是。”钢铁侠赞同道。他也坐下来，坐进一把椅子。“但你是他的灵感来源。”

“你为什么做这事儿？”夏娃问。

“什么事？”

“就……你知道的，复仇者的事儿。感觉这职业选择还挺凶险的。你为什么想这么做？”

“你为什么想这么做？”钢铁侠回问。

“我先问的，”夏娃说，“不过随便了，我没有选择。我被装满了超级士兵血清的针头扎了，那之后你还能做啥呢？”

钢铁侠被逗乐了。“我不知道，”他说，“我是说，我有能力这么做。所以我就应该做，对吗？我觉得……如果你手头正有帮助他人的法子，要是选择弃之不用就有点混蛋了吧。我学到这一点花了相当长时间。所以我感觉我得做出很多补偿。”

“你是说你觉得我是个混蛋？”夏娃问。

钢铁侠紧张一笑：“就一点儿。不是，不是说完全是个混蛋。可能是其中之一，就，没屌的——”

他停住：“对不起，是不是有点粗鲁？”

“很多人都觉得美国队长长了根驴屌，”夏娃安抚他说，“所以还挺新鲜的，真的。不过还是有点粗鲁。我只是……”她咽了下口水。“有点难，你明白吧？放弃掉那种所有人都以为我长着屌的安全感。”

钢铁侠安静了，歪了歪头。他的动作有些熟悉，但夏娃想不出来。

“我没这么想过。”钢铁侠承认。

夏娃大笑。“所以你在那下面不是个女人喽。”她说。

“你以为我是？”

“我只是当做一种可能性考虑了一下。”夏娃回答。

“我可能是个女人同时还长着屌，”钢铁侠指出，“我不知道你们四十年代聊不聊这个，但这两件事不是相互排斥的，你知道。”

钢铁侠说话的时候不知怎么让夏娃的脸颊有点热，让她胳膊上汗毛竖起，让她反复思量起那些她觉得史蒂夫比起她自己更真实的时候。

“是啊，”她回答，“我的确知道。”

“面具会让你感觉更好吗？”夏娃问，“我……”她低头看着自己，看着衬衫的前面。“你从来不摘，”她说，“甚至在你的队友附近都不摘。为什么？”

“我得说那是因为我和我雇佣者之间的协议。”钢铁侠回答。

“托尼·斯塔克不允许？”她问，“为什么？”

“不止这样，”钢铁侠回答，“我的身份……一旦曝光，就会让我关心的人陷入危险。”

他有家人，她想着。所爱之人。会在交火中被抓起来的人。很有道理。她点了点头。

“但还有，”他说，有些许的犹豫，“我害怕人们一知道我是谁就不会信任我了。”

“那，”她说，“也是我的恐惧所在。”

“为什么？”钢铁侠问道，“字面意义上的人人都爱你。你……这么棒，这么纯洁，这么——”

夏娃大笑。“这么女性，”她补充，“政府隐瞒事实是有理由的，甲壳脑袋。你今天看到那些孩子了。人们……人们还是不愿意女孩子做超级英雄。”

“这就是为什么有价值，”钢铁侠说，“我认为你可以帮助改变现状。而且我愿意帮忙。”

这个提议出乎意料，让她窒息了一瞬。“真的吗？”她挤出一句，抬头看着他，盯着他的面甲，好像她能只用目光就穿透面具，看见那层金属表象下的面部表情。

“真的。”他说。“你为什么会……允许他们这样做？你本来可以告诉所有人的，随时都可以。他们还能做什么，把你送回家？”

“他们可以。”夏娃回答。

钢铁侠耸了耸肩。“那让他们来啊，”他说，“跟他们叫板。他们就会——”

她摇了摇脑袋，环抱住自己。“我不能，”她回答，“太冒险了。他们……可能真的会让我回家。”

“就算这样又有什——”钢铁侠看着她，停了下来，好像他能读懂她的脸。

“是巴恩斯，”他下了结论，“是吧？”

她看向一边，看着房间一个远处的角落。“这么明显？”她问。

“有点，”钢铁侠回答，“你……整个人缩起来了，就，一分钟之内。我，我应该问那个明显的问题吗？”

“你不用，”夏娃回答，“答案是对。不过他爱着别人。”

“对不起，”钢铁侠说，“我很抱歉。”

“没事。”夏娃回答。她抚摸着胸口那颗星。“我总有一天得抛下他。没有伤他的心还更好点。”

她摸着自己的胳膊，然后重整旗鼓站起来，捡起她的盾牌。“而且，”她说，“我永远都不会普通，我给不了别人一份正常的生活。成不了的。”

她想离开。不是因为钢铁侠，不是他的言行，甚至不是因为聊到了巴基。是因为她感到心里感情凌乱，而她知道如果她任其猖獗，结果一定是会表现在脸上，很快就会。而她此时此刻还没准备好。

“我懂那种感受。”钢铁侠说。他没有问下去，没有问她离开的原因。他也站起来，捡起她的靴子，为她留着门。

男人不会为她打开门，男人们也不会替她拿东西。要是当年她还瘦弱的时候可能会，但那得是有人注意到她在场，而她又没有因为那微小的她不能胜任的暗示而立马像个豪猪似的蹦起来。而血清之后更是绝对没有，除了巴基以外没有人。

她有点好奇，看着钢铁侠闪亮的手甲对比着打磨过的灰色金属门，是否这就是她让男人视她为女人的结果，看破她被那么多年的兜揽和战争磨砺后的本相，她被磨砺得坚硬，正如任何身处她的位置的人都会经受的那样。或者，她想，是否无论钢铁侠看出了什么，对她一以贯之都会是这样的态度，因为他明白假面和秘密身份的价值。

她想知道他有没有结婚，他有没有一个家庭。

她想知道他能否有一天受许透露真情，他们就能得知他的身份。

她想知道那种感受，整日枯坐家中无知无觉，等候着身投险境的那人。

但她永不会有这样的感受，她会是那个陷入危险的人，她会是那个身陷火焰，却无人在家等候的人。

当钢铁侠把东西还给她向她道晚安，她一时冲动，拥抱了他，没有仔细思考，粗壮的胳膊紧紧环着他的颈甲。

他的手抚上她的肩头时她猛得一缩，退后一步。“对不起，”她喃喃，“和你一起很愉快。”

又是那个歪头的动作。“不要抱歉，”钢铁侠说，“我和你一起也很愉快。而我们，啊，我们之后会再聚的。”

当她转身离开走向走廊深处，她意识到自己没有回答。她在脑子里踢了自己一脚，开始回放他们的对话。她告诉自己她简直是个混蛋，是个傻瓜，努力抹消那不断增长的恐惧感，她正在爱上一个她绝不可能了解的人，甚至永远也见不到他的真容。

~~~

她和复仇者一起战斗着，但还是做不到穿上那身新制服。没人再问起过，但是一双新手套出现在了她的房间，和她的旧制服配套却有着和托尼给她做的新制服手套上一样的电磁握把。她感受到一阵愧疚的钝痛，他花了那么多功夫做了一件新制服，却只能再重复一遍。

“你本来也没问我们要新制服，”珍回答夏娃的诉说，“我们几乎是直接把衣服丢给你了。我们也不知道你准备好了没。”

夏娃也不确定，托尼经过她身边的时候惜字如金，正因为此，她不知道他的感受。

而她，反之，几乎不敢和钢铁侠说话了现在。她不想对任何人产生这种感情；只能提醒她回忆起她从不是别人产生这种感情的对象，提醒她一切都是徒劳，让她想起巴基，爱她至深却情同兄妹，永不是一个可能的恋人。而她第一次在控制室里看着桌对面的他，幻想着一个吻时，她畏缩了。她看不见面庞，只有钢铁的头盔，嘴唇同冰冷的金属相依，让她清醒，却只是变得不能直视他。

她真的不知道，到底是那金属让她溃退，还是秘密。

托尼·斯塔克又露了一次面。他在她听音乐的时候过来：汉克发现她被冻住的时候摇滚乐甚至都没上过榜，就给了她一份包括了她错过的所有流行乐的音乐史，还带了注释。现在她听起了六十年代的民谣摇滚，被其中的政治元素深深吸引，和她那个年代充满爱国宣传的调性完全不同，歌里苦乐参半地描述了士兵们同爱人吻别。

她在听菲尔·奥克斯和鲍勃·迪兰，威利·纳尔逊和琼·贝兹，她还想搞清楚鲍勃·西格和皮特·西格。她在听幸运的人（Fortunate Son）的时候为了甚至连她自己都无意识的愤怒而颤抖，而在听给我庇护（Gimme Shelter）*的时候几乎落泪了，连她自己都解释不了为什么，那些歌曲为她带来的感受不能言喻。

（*：两首歌都是反战题材。）

就在那时一只手搭在了她的肩膀上，她当即就惊醒过来，原来她沉浸得比想象的还要深，然后为了这触碰直接跳了起来。

“快点。”托尼说。他对她的惊讶没表现出什么，只是等着她摘掉耳机。他在平常穿的T恤外罩了一件脏兮兮的皮夹克——不管他平常把钱都花到哪儿了，反正不是他的日常衣着。

“快点啥？”夏娃问。

“我们去兜个风。”托尼如此说道。

“我能反对——”

“我是说，”托尼耸了下肩，“你可以反对，但你要是不来就错过了。”他挠了挠头。“挺特别的。”

夏娃从座位里站起来，把耳机放到一边，关掉立体声：“是什么？”

托尼脸上的坏笑光彩夺目——热诚又邪恶。“是惊喜，”他说，“好的惊喜。不是，啊，不是上次那种提前惊喜。”

夏娃拿上自己的夹克——她的夹克也没比托尼的好到哪儿去——然后跟着他上了车。

很明显，车才是托尼花了钱的地方。一共六辆，一字排开，停放在城市下面的私人车库里，托尼用食指画了个半圆。“你的惊喜，你来挑。”他提议。

夏娃挑不出来。她都不知道车有这么多种类型。大小从巨大到迷你各有不同，外观则是从圆滚滚的到四四方方的再到线条凌厉、边角突出。

她最后挑了一台让她想起飞机的，还有点希望它藏着翅膀。车身是明亮的烈焰红，华丽又大胆，即便是想着要开它都让她脉搏跳快了几分。

“真的吗？”托尼问道，尽管惊讶中很明显是高兴；他嘴都咧到了耳边，两颊都笑出了酒窝，而在下颌上还有一个她以前没见过的。

“是啊，真的。”她回答。她不能怀疑，因为他的微笑太有感染力了。“你说真的吗是什么意思？”

“我还以为你比较喜欢实用的类型。”托尼回答。他按了下钥匙链上的按钮，车门向空中抬起，正像——夏娃为此很高兴——翅膀。

“这他妈的是啥？”她问，向前一步，完全着了迷。

“兰博基尼，”托尼回答，“康塔什。1976。没想到你还喜欢车啊老兄*，罗杰斯。”他一只手滑过前车盖，然后抬头看着她。“啊。你知道，老兄是指——”

（*老兄：原文是I didn’t take you for a car guy.）

夏娃微笑了。“我懂，”她说，“相信我。”她爬进车。车顶很低，她得一路把座椅后背调到脑袋不再撞着车顶的地步。

托尼看着，被逗乐了。

“车不错，”她对他说，“我不是喜欢车；是从来没有过车。战时学过怎么开；技巧狗屎一样。我能把吉普从A点开到B点，那也就够了。”

她伸出手指抚过车子：“不过这完全不同。我们过去完全没有这种东西。”

托尼笑着发动了引擎，按了下一个塑料小盒子上的按钮，车库的大门就自动升了起来。“真可惜我们在曼哈顿。下次我带你去州北，找条空旷的路，在风里给你看看她的本事。”

托尼在城里开车很小心，上了高速才稍微大胆了些，而他边开边聊，给夏娃讲斯塔克工业，讲他在他父亲去世后所做的一切，讲他新的清洁能源，和国会的争吵，讲他资助复仇者。

“钢铁侠说服了我，”他说，“他通常很明白我想做什么，而他觉得这个投资很棒。而目前为止我很骄傲。”

“你的确应该，”夏娃告诉他，“你的帮助扶持了很多善举。”

“我还有好多要补偿的。”托尼回答。

“你知道他是谁吗？”夏娃问，“在面具之下？我觉得你知道，但是——”

“是啊，”托尼回答，“不是说我总是理解他，但是我挺了解他的。”

“还有谁知道吗？”夏娃问。

“有几个。”托尼回答，“贾维斯知道，但我们两个都全身心信任他。”

“如果他……他约会吗？”夏娃问。“他有家人吗？他们知道吗？”

托尼摇了摇头。“没有，没有家人。”他抬眼不再看路而是冲她咧嘴笑了。“不过他约会过多，要照我说的话。”

“我老是在想铁面人，”夏娃说。“你看过那部电影吗？”

“看过啊，里头有个好莱昂还有个坏莱昂？”托尼回答。“你是怎么看到的？还没开始卖碟的啊。”

“在电影院？”夏娃回答。

“还在放？三月就上映了。”

“而且是路易，不是莱昂。”

“不，绝对是莱昂，”托尼回答，“你吵不过我：我认识莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥。我是说，我不是真的认识他，但他来过一回我的派对就在——”

“我是说路易十四，”夏娃说，“那个国王。你是在说一个真人吗？”

“啊……是的，”托尼回答，哼了一声。“天哪，我们得，比如，给你安排上电影之夜。就这么搞，”他说，“我们看些电影。你是……但是我们在说钢铁侠，”他记起来了。“那什么，所以，你是觉得他受限了？”

“那样不会影响他拥有正常生活吗？”夏娃问。“我知道……其实真的不关我的事，但是……我以前就是这样。我从前躲躲藏藏，而且那样伤害到了我做自己的能力。”

“为什么你会问我而不是问他啊？”托尼问。“我的意思是，我能给你提供我的看法，但是——”

“只是……感觉这么问人不太好。”夏娃回答，但知道他说的对。“抱歉，”她说，“我可能有点爱管闲事。”

“没有啦，”托尼说着，又冲她微笑。“你只是有点关心。”

然后，他话音刚落，视线转回路上，皱起了眉：“哈。”

他们转进了一片房产，全是那种可爱又整齐还带着绿色草坪的小房子，夏娃从窗子里往外瞟，努力想搞明白他们这一路往郊区走了这么远是为了什么。

“我们在哪儿？”她问。

“艾伯森，”托尼回答，“长岛。”

他停在路的尽头，旁边那座整齐的小房子和每一座整齐的小房子没什么区别。前门上飞舞着一面旗子，除此以外没有任何特别出众的，能把它区分出来的特点。

“来吧，罗杰斯。”托尼说，按了一个键门升了起来。

夏娃想破脑袋都不知道他们为什么来这儿。“我们来这儿做什么？”她问。

“来看人。”托尼回答。他走向门口，举起了盖子，然后保持住。“你来按门铃。”

夏娃看着托尼。

她看着那座房子。

她又看向托尼。“这是谁的房子？”她问。

托尼冲她伸了下脑袋。“只是一个老朋友。”他回答。

而夏娃的呼吸堵在了喉咙里。她知道他们在哪儿了。她说不出话；她能感觉到心在胸腔里跳得飞快。

“他知道吗？”她问。

“知道，”托尼回答，“我还没混蛋到那份上。我找他的电话好几周了，他在新闻上看见你了，我告诉他我会把你带来。”

她伸出手指。

却按不下去。

她不需要。门打开了而一个看起来有些忧心忡忡的老人站在她面前。他头发稀疏，皮肤松弛褶皱，他锐利的蓝眼睛蒙着白内障的云。

但是那双眼睛的线条相同；他的嘴弯曲的弧度相同，而他向她伸出手，正如当年在战时一般。

“伊维？！”他惊叫。“伊维，是你吗？”

“巴克。”她低语。

这是她能说出口的唯一的词。惊呆了，嘴唇张着，她仿佛冻结在了门廊之上，而巴基用他瘦弱的双臂环住她，抱得紧紧的。

最开始她都不敢回抱，怕把他压碎了。他好小——更小了应该说，比起他当年二十四岁的时候——而他似乎还很虚弱。她温柔地环住他，非常温柔，而当她终于抱住了他，她抱了好久。他们站着，就站在门口，一动不动，只是拥抱着彼此，她能感觉到他的呼吸。

“天哪，”夏娃说，终于恢复了语言的能力，“我有多高兴见到你啊。”

“你这该死的傻瓜，”巴基冲她嘟囔。他们分开，他从门口让开，请她进来。“你这个愚蠢的、固执的、驴脑袋——”

他深吸一口气，然后颤抖了一下，夏娃能看见他眼里有泪。她这一辈子，从来没有看见巴基哭过。他吸了下鼻子，然后把眼泪从脸上抹去了。

他的房子很朴素，但比他们俩从前想过的要大得多。一进来是起居室，有沙发和椅子，一个咖啡桌，一个温暖的壁炉还有一台大电视。墙上壁纸印着小花，最大的一面墙上满是相框都不配套的照片——老的那些都是黑白的，新的则是带着光泽感的彩色。

“我很抱歉，”她悄声回答，“你知道我必须得做，你知道的。得了，巴克，难道你指望我就坐着不动？”

“我能解决。”巴基说，嗓音冰冷平静，他努力地憋回眼泪，让她知道了这么多年来他一直都把这些埋在心里。“我几乎解除武装了；你本来可以——”

墙上正中间，挂着一张结婚照，僵硬地摆着姿势，而在它旁边的，是一副画像，美丽又鲜艳，描绘着巴基和一个深色头发的女人，身边环绕着夏娃觉得应该是他们的孩子和孙子辈。

“我不想让你冒险。”夏娃回答，现在她感觉和他一样痛苦，她的喉咙紧张。“如果必须得是我们俩中的一个——”

“那就应该是我，”巴基说，“你他妈还敢说我冒得什么险？神啊，伊维，快他妈的成熟点别再装英雄了！”

她感觉两颊发热，手握成了拳头，她张开嘴想反呛回去，但此时她意识到：已经过了五十多年了。五十多年了而一直以来，巴基一定一直在脑子里回放着那一幕，一直以为她已经死了——而无论怎么说，她的确死了，对于整个咆哮突击队，对于所有他们认识的人来说。

就在那时她看见了一定是整面墙上最老的照片，泛黄的照片里两个青少年坐在咖啡馆里——一个咧嘴笑着的男孩和一个苍白又瘦削的女孩，脸上表情痛苦，穿着双过大的鞋子。她面前摆着一大块蛋糕，手里尴尬地捏着叉子。

她叹了口气，手落回到体侧。“对不起，巴克，”她说，“我知道已经好久了。”她看着他，真正地看着他，看着他脸上嶙峋，看着他皮肤上的斑点，看着他突出的关节，心里默念着她错过的那些时光。“我很抱歉我一直不在，但是现在我回来了——”

她摆弄着她夹克的拉链。

“你还这么年轻，”巴基说，难以置信，“你一点都没有老，你还是个孩子，你——”

“是啊。”夏娃说，咽了下口水。“我不知道发生了什么，我就这么醒来，和……”她回过头看向托尼，用拇指指了下他的方向，“他的朋友。”

“复仇者们。”巴基说，“好孩子。虽然我不知道该怎么想那个索尔。”

“索尔也是个好孩子。”托尼插进来。他刚才一直站在后面，但是现在往前了几步，离夏娃更近了，他们俩肩并着肩，而一时之间夏娃非常庆幸他在这里。“他有点怪是真的，不过也还行。”

“这家伙照顾的你？”巴基问，他怀疑地看了托尼一眼，好像他怎么信任他。“他没逼你做超级英雄吧？”

“是啊，”夏娃回答，看了托尼一眼，“而且没有。我自愿的。”

“从来没见过哪个家伙这么想找死的。”巴基小声嘟囔。他看着托尼，从上到下，好像试图下个定论，然后又看回夏娃。“你需要什么，就跟我说，好吧？你想从那个高级俱乐部里逃出来找个地方呆，永远都可以来我这儿。我们有三间卧室而且只住了我们两个。”

“我没事，巴克，”她向他保证，“不过谢了。我已经……我需要的我都有了，而且——”

前门咯吱打开。“亲爱的，”一个女性的声音传来，“谁把车停在——”

夏娃转过身来。门廊站着的女人老了，她皮肤干瘪但眼睛依旧美好，深棕色亮亮的，而她的头发灰白相间却仍有光泽。她穿着一件长羊毛大衣。

她掉了手里挂着的钥匙，击在地上叮当响。

“我的天啊，”她低语，“你看起来像个幽灵。”

夏娃咬住嘴唇：“你看起来很美。”

盖尔的确很美，即便七十多岁了，她的美高贵典雅，文雅精干，是那种人们会注意到的美。

“谢谢你。”盖尔说，她的眼睛里现在也转着泪花。

夏娃耸了耸肩。“你一直如此。”她回答。

“不。”盖尔回答，她盯着夏娃，一边走向沙发坐了下来，好像她承受不了继续站着似的。“不，不是为了你的赞美，虽然到了我这个年纪很少有人会注意到。谢谢你把他送回了家。”

夏娃咬住嘴唇，现在轮到她的眼睛刺痛了。“我——”她不知道说什么。她又张口。“我——”

然后她感觉到一只手绕上了她的，安抚地捏了捏她的虎口。是托尼，他和她十指交缠。

她微笑了，先是冲着托尼，然后是盖尔。“我不能不如此。”她回答。

“有些话我想对你说，我以为我再没有机会了。”盖尔说，看起来有些呆住了。

“盖尔，她不想听——”巴基说，有点不舒服，夏娃看看他们两个。他不舒服地换了下姿势，而夏娃有点好奇这是怎么回事。

“好吧，是我想说。”盖尔回答，拍了拍她身旁的沙发。巴基咳嗽了一声，但还是坐下了。他动作缓慢，有点不灵活。

盖尔挺直背。“我以为你要把他带走，”她说，把胳膊伸进巴基的臂弯里，“我一直以为——我以为他要是必须得选的话，他会选你。”

“盖尔——”巴基有些恼火，夏娃有点觉出来他以前应该是听过这番话，而且已经成为了他们婚姻中的一道刺很久了。“不是那样的。”

“尽管如此，”盖尔说，翻了个白眼拍了拍他的手，“伊维，你——你让他能回家。即便你就在这里我也永远无法表达足够的谢意。”

夏娃现在不再看盖尔了，她看着巴基，看着他脸上恳求的表情。他很受伤，这她能看出，但她也知道她永远不能了解全部。

“你不必。”夏娃回答。她冲着他们背后墙上的照片点点头。“已经足够了，证据就在那儿。”

巴基向后伸出手去够墙上一个青少年的照片，是个棕头发的姑娘穿着篮球球衣，一只胳膊下面还挺舒服地夹了一个球。他把照片从墙上摘下来，举起来让夏娃看。“这是我们的伊维，”她说，“我们最小的女儿。”

“这是张老照片。她现在在空军了，”盖尔说，“你应该很骄傲。”

“她还比你大十岁，”巴基补充，清了下喉咙，“这是张非常老的照片了。”

夏娃哼了一声。就在这时，剩下的人都开始大笑，有一点点尴尬，但紧张的气氛终于消散。

盖尔脱下大衣进了厨房，一分钟后，她叫夏娃也进去，把托尼和巴基留在起居室里。夏娃觉得有点好笑；这是她人生第一次参与进女士进厨房这种社交环节。

盖尔给了她一盒很好的意大利曲奇还有一个托盘。“把这些放上去。”她说。

夏娃照她说的做，整齐地摆好，心里疯狂好奇巴基和托尼会聊什么天。她心里一直想偷看门口，但是强迫自己憋着。

“所以，”盖尔说，“你现在快乐吗？”

“是啊，”夏娃回答。“我是说，有点……有点难；一切都不同了。适应很艰难。”

“外头那个年轻人——”盖尔开口。

“托尼·斯塔克？”夏娃回答。“世界上第九有钱人？”听到他被称作‘那个年轻人’逗得她不行。

“我不关心那些，”盖尔回答。“他对你好吗？”

“当然啦，”夏娃回答。“我有自己的套间，需要的都有。他给我做了新手套，给我做了全新的制服，实际上——”

盖尔斜眼看了她许久。“我从来没想过你是那种会让人包养的女人，”她说，“不过小心——”

然后夏娃爆发出一阵大笑。“你是这么想的啊？”她问，“是——他资助复仇者，盖尔；他给钢铁侠发工资，给巨人，给黄蜂女，我觉得还有索尔，虽然我还没搞清楚他不在的时候干啥去了，”她承认，“不是你想的那种。我才到那儿接近一个月。我没有跟一个亿万富翁谈恋爱。”

但是接着她想起了他握着她的手，想起了他那样站在她的身边，就好像他们俩统一战线，她又想起他为了找到巴基花费了多少时间，而且他也明白这件事对她的重要性。他是怎么知道的？

钢铁侠，她意识到。她和钢铁侠讨论过巴基。

“他妈的。”她低声说，希望盖尔没听见。

盖尔听见了。“怎么了？”她问。

夏娃感受到一阵不确定的感觉席卷而来。不管有意无意，钢铁侠会把她的事传给托尼听——那件制服，现在又是这样，而她不知道这是什么意思。他是想刺探她？还是只是单纯地和朋友聊天？到底为什么托尼这么友善，难道珍说的是对的？如果她是，这难道就代表着他在表达好感，这些事情究竟是他真心实意，还是故意玩弄她的感情？

“没什么。”夏娃对盖尔说，眉头紧皱。“盖尔，你知道男人对我不感兴趣。尤其是那样的男人。”

盖尔把一壶咖啡放到另一个托盘上，一直摇着头。“原来这就是为什么你不让他们注意到你，”她说，“詹姆斯和我……我们一直以为是你不想要。他以为你喜欢女孩儿。我以为你喜欢他。只不过是我嫉妒了，我知道。但那时候我还是个孩子。”

而且想得对，夏娃想到，但她没有说出口。

“我从来没跟女孩子相处的时间久到会喜欢她们，”她承认，“只有你，而且你，好吧，不在考虑范围内。”

盖尔为此笑了一下。“现在有好多女孩儿了，”她说，“而且人们不再闭口不谈这种事了。我们的孙女梅瑞狄斯就有个女朋友，好女孩儿，很漂亮，很淑女，你绝对看不出她是这样的。”

夏娃不知道她自己对这种分辨方法该作何感想，她低头看着自己整齐的衬衫，休闲裤和皮带还有那双牛津鞋。她很确定盖尔这么说不是为了羞辱她，因为盖尔没有考虑她，但还是有点刺痛。

虽然她有点想知道，如果真的给她个机会理清自己对女孩儿的看法，那会是什么感觉。

“我从来没仔细想过……啊，你懂得。”夏娃承认了。

感觉有点奇怪，和盖尔把她离开奔赴前线之前就应该进行的对话延续下来，期间阻隔着盖尔五十多年的人生。

“你从来没有过，”盖尔耸了下肩回答道，“不过无所谓，本来也不关我的事；我只是知道要是詹姆斯和我没照看好你的话对自己会很失望的。”

突然夏娃想到可能起居室里也进行了一段一模一样的对话。她在内心深处瑟缩了一下。

“如果我遇到自己解决不了的难题，”她向盖尔保证，“你会是第一个知道的。”

“你以为你自己能解决所有问题。”盖尔回嘴。“别以为我会忘。现在，乖一点把托盘端出去吧。”

夏娃对于她会在门另一边看见什么还有点害怕，不过当她把门推开，托盘在手，她看见托尼站在咖啡桌上，手里拿着一把小刀戳着顶灯。

“不用，修起来很简单的，”托尼正说着，不知道把什么拧了下来然后很快地下了桌子，“而且能省点电费，我保证。要是你想让我下次过来看看房子里的其他地方，我很愿意——”

他冲着夏娃咧嘴笑了，把小刀收起塞进了口袋，在牛仔裤上擦了擦手。

“你觉得呢，夏娃？”他高兴地问。“我们再来一趟？”

夏娃把曲奇和咖啡放在桌上，盯了托尼好一会儿，完全没意识到自己在这么干。“可以啊，”她说，“我很愿意。”

他们吃光了曲奇咖啡——大部分是托尼喝的，黑咖啡，夏娃还有点惊讶他一口闷就好像是喝果汁。夏娃讲了点复仇者的故事，托尼讲了讲科研，巴基和盖尔开始讲他们那四个孩子的故事，又讲到他们的孙子辈，最后巴基抽出本相册开始给夏娃看战后的照片。

当托尼在其中看见了他的父亲，夏娃听见他的呼吸急促了一瞬，接着他问他能不能凑近些看看。

“他看起来好快乐，”托尼在车里的时候说，往家开，似乎真的很让他困扰。“我到来了之后，那种情绪就消失了。他总说是因为我。”他补上一句。

“不是因为你，”夏娃回答，“是因为战争。”

“我知道，我知道，逻辑上讲是这样——而且我超爱逻辑的——我明白，”托尼说，“但是试试当个小孩然后代表了你半个世界的男人不这样说。”

这样的话，夏娃想着。这就是一件他不了解她的事。“我明白。”她说，而句子脱口而出的刹那她就在想是不是不该说。

托尼看了她一眼，非常快。“嗯？”他问。

她叉起胳膊。她没想把话题引到这里，这个话题她只和巴基聊过，和厄斯金也说过一点儿，就在当时他为了重生计划面试她的时候。

“他酗酒，”她说，“我们合不来。”

“他们没把这事儿画进漫画里。”托尼告诉她，“发生什么了？”

“他们也不知道，”夏娃回答，“他死了。”

托尼安静了一会儿：“你想他吗？”

“该死的不，”夏娃回答，“一秒都不。”

“那你的比我的还糟，”托尼回答，点着头，“我他妈的就是想也不能不爱他。我应该有这个能力的对吧？应该跟正常人一样把我的问题归咎到他身上而不是我自己然后好好活着。”

“你控制不了的，”夏娃说，“你控制不了自己对别人的感情。”她咬住了自己的嘴唇。想到了巴基，想到了她和盖尔在厨房里的对话。“只能决定你怎么做。”

“听起来不像是对我的死鬼老爹翻篇儿的小提示，反而像是恋爱建议。”托尼有一点唐突地说道。

“翻篇儿就是翻篇儿，”夏娃说，“为什么要翻篇儿不重要。我最近总得这么做。我觉得是一个道理。”

当托尼倒车入库换挡到停车的时候，他转向夏娃。“你知道，”他说，“你会没事的。”

“没什么事？”夏娃问。

“生活，”托尼回答，“大体上来讲。我知道好像看起来不是这样，但我觉得你掌握的挺好的。”

他没等着她回应。“所以，你知道，想再去的时候叫我，我永远准备好上路了。不过我得快点了，我有个——卧槽，我们一下午都花在那儿了，我得看下电话。”

然后他把她留在兰博基尼上的乘客位上跑了，她琢磨了半天刚发生了啥。

她先去找了找钢铁侠，但是似乎哪儿都找不到他。不知怎么，比起直接问托尼他是怎么发现的关于她的那些事儿，她觉得去问那个她看不见脸的男人更好点，而就是因为这样，她对自己有点心烦。

相反，她走向厨房。入口处传来了声音。

“那就告诉她。”珍说，正好夏娃走进来。

珍靠着一个柜台，一只手里端了一杯酒。托尼就坐在那个柜台上，拿着一瓶啤酒。身旁还搁了一瓶空的，很明显已经不是第一瓶了。

她走进来的时候他们都转过来看着她。珍立马看向托尼；托尼的脸红得不行，夏娃这下相当肯定自己就是句子里的那个“她”。

“嗨？”托尼说，“喝点吗？“

“对不起，”夏娃道歉，“我不想打扰你们。”

“没有啦。”托尼说。“珍只不过是在吓唬我，一如既往。”他冲她坏笑了一下，反而是夏娃现在好奇起来他到底想说什么。

她拿了瓶啤酒，蹦上珍旁边的那个柜台，就在托尼对面。她跟珍讲了他们去见了巴基和盖尔，看了很多旧照片，还聊了聊他们在她离开后的生活。

“其实有点……怪，”托尼说，“想到你们是一个年纪的人。或者说你们最开始是一个年纪，几乎是在一个年代出生的。我感觉更像是在和你爸爸聊天，”他承认，然后缩了一下，“我是说，不是你真的爸爸，是……一个年纪够格的人。或者是你爷爷，甚至说。”

“是啊，盖尔在厨房里给我来了一顿妈妈式教诲，”夏娃告诉他俩，“她告诉我要是你们对我不好，我可以去和他们住。”

“听到没，托尼？”珍咯咯地笑了，“你最好和善点，要不她还有别的地方可去。”

“我一直都可好了，”托尼保证着，一只手拍上胸膛，“童子军发誓。”

“你都没做过童子军。”珍提醒他。

“被踢出来之前总还是当过三天，”托尼坚称，“整整三天哦。”

~~~

她三天后终于堵到了钢铁侠，那是在另一个金属人——比钢铁侠大多了——出现在城里之后。夏娃用她的磁力手套攀上了机器人的身侧，巨人则是长到了机器人的个头，用拳头分散它的注意力。钢铁侠指导着夏娃把机器人的线路拆了，然后街对面正好是机器人摔倒的地方，有一家爱尔兰酒吧的老板非常感激地邀请他们整个队伍进去吃吃喝喝。

钢铁侠游离在队伍之外，说他其实并不能在装甲里吃喝。等到他们离开时，夏娃偷偷跟着他——应该说试着偷偷跟着他，因为一帮醉汉冲她大吼“美国队长”。

她冲他们敬了个礼，默许了拍照的要求（他们回之以一阵欢呼），然后最后，终于凑到钢铁侠够近，一只手拍在他的肩膀上。

“钢铁侠，”她说，“我们得谈谈。”

“我们要吗？”他问。

“是啊。”她回答。

“关于什么的？”

“跟我一起走回家，然后我就告诉你。”夏娃回答，走向门口，听到一帮醉汉唱着一首她没听过的关于美国队长的歌。

“我有个更好的主意。”钢铁侠回答，走上人行道。他按了装甲上的一个键，两个把手就出现了。“抓紧。”他说。

“抓紧？”夏娃问，“这样？”她抓紧扶手。姿势有点尴尬——她面对着他，太近了，而他点头的时候，他的脸也太靠近了——过于近，她想着。

“是啊，”他说，“就这样。”

他一只手臂环过她的腰。她想着，这一定就是跳舞的感觉——虽然她看电视的时候注意到这种类型的舞好像落伍了。

而他们升上空中后，风从她下半张脸呼啸而过，那里是唯一没有被她的制服覆盖的地方。她希望她的头发没有被箍住，而是能感到微风穿过。

很快——比她自己走快多了，而且跟上一次不一样，现在她完全清醒，感觉很兴奋。她高兴地喊起来。

“你喜欢？”钢铁侠问。

“是啊，”夏娃回答，“是啊，就像是……我他妈的怎么知道像什么，甲壳脑袋。这感觉无与伦比。”她讲的是真话，兴奋不已，她感觉一阵激涌，让她皮肤发痒血液奔腾。钢铁装甲没有她想的那么冰凉，而她发现自己正以一种从未有过的方式贴近着另一个人类的躯体。他不可能感觉得到，她想着，但她想知道他有没有意识到这一点。

“所以我们要聊什么？”钢铁侠问，“而且注意一下要是我不喜欢这个话题，我完全可以把你扔下去。”

她能听出他是在开玩笑。“你要是把我扔下去，我就把胶水涂到你关节上，”她回嘴，“看我敢不敢。”

“啊哦，”钢铁侠说，“这么糟吗？”

“不是，”夏娃说，“不是糟。不是……应该说……我想问你几个关于托尼的问题。”

在制服里，钢铁侠咳嗽了一声。这不是好现象，她想着。希望他们没吵架。“啊。当然可以。是……哪种类型的事？关于托尼的？”

“他带我去看了巴基，”她说，“他告诉你了吗？”

“呃，是啊，几天前？”钢铁侠说，“是说了。你——感觉怎么样？”

“很……”夏娃意识到她还没准备好回答这个问题，“正如该是的那样。”

“听起来观感很复杂啊。”钢铁侠得出结论。

“我很高兴我去了，”夏娃说，“我希望他没有搞这个惊喜，感觉上好像被暗算了。但是我也怀疑要是他事先提醒我了我可能会拒绝。但是我还没想清楚自己感受。我只是想知道……”

“是我告诉他的。”钢铁侠毫不犹豫，就好像他已经猜出了她要问的问题。“这样，呃，很……糟吗？我真的不能——你知道，我真的不能保守秘密，尤其是不能跟我的老板这样。”

“不是……不是糟，不，只是……我不认识他，”她说，“感觉就像是他比他应该知道的多多了，而且……我不知道，或许他就是擅长，要不就是你一直跟他讲，或者两者兼具。但是我不明白的是你告诉他的原因，还有他为什么花了这么多力气带我——”

“你不习惯人们对你好，是吗？”钢铁侠问。

“啊。”夏娃说。在这一刻，她意识到她的确不。人们不会对她好。不会送她礼物，也不为她行方便。只有巴基，只是巴基。“不，”她说，“但是我不知道他想要什么回报。”

钢铁侠安静了一会儿。他们接近了大宅，而他轻柔地降落在房顶。着陆的时候都没有接触的声音。

已经是黄昏，黄金时光，纽约城的天际线微染着玫瑰色的光。

“不是所有人都要求回报的。”钢铁侠说。

她冲他眨着眼。

夏娃花了一会儿才想到她应该放手了。她放下手，他也是，然后她退后一步。“或许不是，”她说，“可这样的人——百里挑一。”

她在裤子上擦了下手。“你还跟他聊过制服。是你让他做的？是你告诉他去找巴基的？”她问。

“我准确地说不是让他。”钢铁侠回答。他一只手搓着他的金属面甲，这么一个感官性的动作一个金属人做出来还有点好笑。或者说应该挺好笑的，如果换个情景的话。“该死的，夏娃，我——我想让你觉得你受到欢迎，我想你觉得你有朋友，你可以信任我们，但是要是我这一切都做错了——”

这声明非常不确定，和他那坚定不移的金属装甲格格不入，而夏娃缩了一下。

“要是我能看见你的脸就简单多了。”她说，比起想要的尖锐了一点。

他似乎震了一下，然后挺直了背。他的动作更加僵硬，更加机械化了起来，更像是她想的一个金属装甲应该是的样子。“是啊，会的。”他回答。语调粗鲁，甚至冰冷。他又飞起来，在离房顶一英尺高的地方盘旋。

“对不起。”钢铁侠说。

“所以呢？”夏娃问，“你就准备飞走然后逃避对话吗？”

“是啊。”他回答，然后飞进了粉色的云里。

夏娃踢了下房顶，自言自语地骂着自己，然后下了房子。

她踢踢打打，脱了制服，到了健身房，揍了会儿东西，然后又回了房间给托尼打了工作电话。

最开始，她以为他会接，但是他没有，只有在他离开桌子才会播放的录音回复着。

她挂断了。

她又打了一次。

试了三次，她开始试着和录音说话。有点不舒服，就好像她的声音在消失，就好像她在和空气说话。

“嘿，啊，”她说，“我是夏娃。没什么重要的。拜。”

她怀疑这是不是使用录音的正确方法，她知道自己肯定用错了。但是那天晚上托尼来找她了，那天晚饭她吃得很晚，这样就不用和其他人一起吃，所以如果钢铁侠在她也不用看到他。

她吃着不加奶的冷麦片。名字里好像带着酥脆，盒子上还有个卡通人物，但是种类太多，她都懒得记了。

“怎么了？”托尼问，连句开场白都没有。他瞄了她一眼。“这就是你的晚饭？”

夏娃耸肩。“还行。”她说。

“不还行，来嘛。”托尼回答。然后夏娃就发现他搜刮着橱柜和冰箱抽屉，在灶上放了个平底锅。“你想来点鸡蛋？”他问。

“你连平底锅都摆上了。”夏娃观察道。

“是啊，因为我指着你会说嫩的。”托尼回答。

夏娃哼了一声。“嫩的。”她说，托尼咧开嘴笑了。

“所以，”托尼重复道，鸡蛋在锅里滋滋作响，“怎么了？”

“我把你兄弟惹火了，”夏娃告诉他，“然后我现在也恼了。”

“哪个兄弟？”托尼回答，“钢铁侠？”

“你还有别的兄弟？”夏娃问。

“那可不。可多了。”托尼在烤面包机里放了几片面包。“你要芝士吗？”

“要。”夏娃回答。

“所以呢，怎么了？”托尼问，“你是想我当个和平使者还是怎么的？因为我干不来；我会……偏心的。”

“我自己能打自己的仗，谢了，”夏娃回答，“我是想你重新考虑一下你那该死的策略。”

“什么策略？”托尼问。

夏娃耸了下肩。“秘密身份。简直狗屁，要是你不介意我这么说的话。”

“没那么简单，”托尼皱了下眉，“这……钢铁侠摘掉面具牵连之广我都不愿意承认。会波及到我认识的所有人，我的公司，我的雇员。你知道我手下有两万人对吧？我必须得考虑他们的安危，即便我并不喜欢。”

他把鸡蛋铲到吐司上，把一个小小的鸡蛋芝士三明治给了夏娃，然后拿着他自己的坐到了对面，把一个瓶子上印着公鸡的大红酱汁放到他俩中间。“试试这个，”他说，“不过小心，很辣。”

“我不是说他需要公之于众。”夏娃烦躁地说。小心地，她在自己的鸡蛋上挤了一点点红酱然后合上了三明治。“但对队伍来说不公平，对吧？”

托尼是对的，她咬了一口三明治想着。很美味。

托尼的表情变化，突然有些哀伤，而她不知道为什么。“对，”他回答，一只手捂住脸，“的确不好。”他深呼吸了一次，低头看着自己的三明治，戳了戳，然后推到了一边。“但是你应该最了解强迫某个人做他不想做的事的感觉……”

夏娃想着，又咬了一口三明治。“是这个问题吗？”她问，“是——”她停住。“算了。像你说的。我应该问他，不是问你。”

“我不介意你问。”托告诉她。他看了一眼夏娃又看到他的晚餐，伸出手把三明治拿回来，加了一大堆公鸡酱，咬了一大口。她能听到他在咀嚼。“他也在怕，我觉得，害怕复仇者们知道后的反应。不知道他们——你——会不会还想要他，如果你们知道了。”

他的眼神中有一种强硬，看着她非常直接，让她想知道他说的到底是全体复仇者，还是只是她，而他说想要的时候究竟在指什么。

她咬了下嘴唇。他的眼睛惊人的蓝。

她甩开脑子里划过的想法。如果是这样的话，珍会知道的。太简单，太直接了。

“他没什么好怕的。”她最后说。她想这样应该能回答所有问题。

她吃光了自己的三明治，把空盘子推开，开始吃自己的麦片。“你说我们可以再去巴基家，”她说，“可以吗？”

托尼咧嘴笑了。“当然。”

~~~

“这是什么？”夏娃问，托尼把磁带放上。是摇滚，但伴奏用了大量的声学钢琴，琴音连续叮咚，一个男人浅吟低唱。

“比利·乔，”托尼回答，“长岛的保护圣徒。你要是住在这儿，喜欢什么别的都不重要，但必须得听比利·乔。”他在换挡上敲着鼓点，一边轻车熟路地换了下档，夏娃知道，大部分美国人都没这么熟练。

托尼好像知道全部歌词，毫不掩饰地跟唱，偶尔还看夏娃一眼好像希望她也加进来。

“我不唱歌。”她最后告诉他。

“所有人都唱歌，”他在歌词间歇中说，“来啊，维吉尼亚，”他独唱，而她眨了下眼才意识到那是下一句歌词。

他敲着方向盘，很明显自得其乐。夏娃最后还是放弃了，参与进了“只有好人才英年早逝”这一句，似乎是这首歌里唯一一段重复到她能跟上的。

“所以，听着，”夏娃在他们停车的时候说，“我来这儿还另有所图。”

“是吗？”托尼问，“什么啊？”

“我想和盖尔谈谈，”夏娃解释道，“所以如果可以的话，呃。你能不能给巴基看看你那些科技啥的？”

托尼窃笑着。“当然啦，”他回答，敬了个礼，“好的好的，船长。”

托尼奇迹般的成功地把巴基拖上了楼，说是要重新校准一下他们的电视锅，然后夏娃就和盖尔单独呆在一起了。

“他特别高兴你又来了。”盖尔说，看了下天花板。

夏娃害羞地笑了。“当然我会再来。怎么，你们以为我会就来一次然后直到放假都不来一趟？”

“年轻人啊。”盖尔说，举起手，“那就是你们的做法。离开老家再不打个电话。”

夏娃嗤之以鼻。“啊，我也没有别人需要打电话。”她说，心里想着一定要多打电话。“听着，啊。”她说，“我想问你点事。”

“我？”盖尔说，“我们可以等等詹姆斯。”

“不用，”夏娃回答，“你。我想问你。”

“当然可以。”盖尔回答，但还有点迷惑，被这个请求搞糊涂了。“是什么？是不是关于——” 她用食指指了下楼上，然后眼神暗示了一下。

“不是，”夏娃回答，翻了下白眼，“我是说，是和他有关，但不是你暗示的那种。他不是给我做了一件新制服吗。”她说。

“是啊，”盖尔回答，点点头，“你上次来的时候提过。这又有什么联系——”

“是件女生的制服，”夏娃说，“我是说，裁剪。”她指了指自己的胸部。“为了乳房。而且……”她耸了下肩，“我穿着看起来像个女人。”

盖尔扁了下唇。“明白了，”她回答，“不是那种漫画里小姐们穿的那种比基尼似的链甲吧？”

“不是！”夏娃惊叫，大笑起来。“不，不是，是……是件很得体的制服。和其他的看起来一样。只是裁剪的更适合我，而不是我应该假扮的那个人。”

“但从来都是你啊，夏娃，难道不是吗？”盖尔问。“即便胸膛平坦，声音低沉，你也一直都是那个人。你或许做了些伪装，但绝不是假扮。”

夏娃仔细思考着盖尔的话，扭着手指。“的确，”她赞同道，“我想不是。但是我……”

她叹了口气。“如果我穿上那身制服，我就是我了。史蒂夫的话……就很安全。我可以藏在他身后；人们就不会……他们就不会在我经期的时候开玩笑；不会居高临下或者叫我“甜心”。他们会觉得我知道该怎么做是理所当然的。我成为他太久了。我成年以后加上大部分儿童时期。”

盖尔冲她眨着眼。“为什么不和詹姆斯聊这个？”她问，“他一直了解你。他跟你一起上了前线。我不是——”

“因为我得和一个女人聊聊，”夏娃说，“我得知道。如果我穿上那身制服，一切都会不同。会改变人们看待我的方式；会改变——会改变我看待自己的方式。”

“但是每有一个男人开你的玩笑，”盖尔说，“就会有一个小女孩看到了像她一样的英雄。”

“是啊，”夏娃说，咬着嘴唇，重重地吞了下口水，“而我想知道这一切值不值得。”

“我不知道，”盖尔回答，“我不是超级英雄。我这辈子没打过一场仗。伊维，我是四个孩子的母亲，最骄傲的时刻就是看着他们走出家门，做到那些我永远做不到的事。我能告诉你的只有这对我的女儿们会有什么影响。但是我想你已经知道了，而这就是你来问的原因。”

“我不知道怎么去做个女孩，”夏娃说，“我不知道我能不能做到。我不知道怎么表现得像——”

“那又有什么关系呢？”盖尔问，“你不需要像个女孩，你只需要像是美国队长。”

夏娃和托尼留下来吃了晚饭。晚饭很美味，而这次托尼很明显把巴基和盖尔都迷住了，用几个银餐具还有一个小圆面包演示着他最新的原子能研究。他们又聊了聊复仇者，托尼的工作，还有孙子孙女们的新闻——一共十个，夏娃可能花上一辈子都分不清谁是谁了——然后盖尔坚持给他们带了些饭。

“真好，”托尼说，回家路上，“就好像有了父母。”

夏娃大笑着。

“什么？”托尼问，“你知道我爸爸是狗屎。我知道你的也是。而且现在我俩谁都没有，所以——”

“不是，”夏娃说，“我笑是因为你说的是对的。”

一路回到大宅托尼都大声放着比利·乔的歌，两边窗户都放了下来。

他们在车库停好车然后走回房子。托尼手里提着那包饭。

“所以，你，啊——你和盖尔聊了——”

“是啊。”夏娃回答。

“聊得好？”

“是啊，”夏娃说，“我觉得不错。”

在电梯或是延伸到他们各自住处的走廊上的某个拐角，他们的手指缠在了一起，但夏娃想不起来是什么时候或是怎么发生的。

托尼没有说什么，只是放开了手，然后敬了个礼。“晚安，睡猫*。”他说，好像对自己的双关满意的不得了。

（*：原文是night, cap. 直译是晚安，队长，但night cap本身是睡帽的意思。）

夏娃点头，不知道该做什么。“晚安。”她说，冲他摆了摆手，尽管他还这么近。有点傻，所以她把手放回身侧。

这时候托尼踮起脚尖亲了她的脸颊。

他转身离开，夏娃觉得脸颊开始发热。

“操。”她低声道，走回自己的房间，故意的，走得比平时快一点，低着头好像在暴风雪里跋涉。

“嘿！”传来一个声音，几分钟后。

她跳起来，头猛得一抬快得不舒服了都，然后转过身。

托尼小跑着追过来，停在几步远手插在头发里。安全，她想，没有近到能再亲她一次。

“嘿，夏娃。”他说。

“什么 ？”她说，希望她的脸不要再红了，尽力看起来不慌张。

“我有一个，啊。”他猛地闭上嘴，就好像突然忘了他要说什么。“不好意思，一个事儿。明天晚上。一个……一个高端的事儿。晚餐。跳舞。慈善啥的。你可以。啊。你可以来，如果你想的话。”

“行吧。”夏娃回答，压根儿还没想清楚他说啥呢。

托尼的眉毛简直飞起。“嗯？”他问，“行吧？是个可以的行吧？”

“嗯……”她都说了好的，夏娃想，她得坚持住，尽管有一部分的她正试着不要颤抖。“可以的行吧？”她深呼吸，“我愿意。好的。”

她的心脏在胸腔里砰砰跳动。她把手藏到背后这样他就看不见她的手在颤抖了。

但是他在笑，嘴张着有点傻乎乎的，眼睛又大又明亮。“好的。行。”他比了个大拇指。“七点。贾维斯可以开车。我会，啊。如果你需要女孩儿的东西，问珍？她很在行。好的。明天晚上。”他重复了一遍，迅速溜了，还有点蹦蹦跳跳的。

夏娃回了房间的时候有点呆，脑子里反复跑着托尼的话，一遍又一遍。她回了屋子，就在想到底他是意思这是约会，还是只不过这次活动多了个位子。不过托尼永远有约会对象，如果他想要，他可以约到任何他想要的姑娘。

而她还没决定好怎么面对钢铁侠。

“操。”她小声说，上了床。

她睡得不好；梦到了穿了笨重的舞裙结果被绊倒还被逼着穿了高跟鞋，梦到她的头发突然长到了齐肩长，金色的打着卷，还梦到迟到，梦到她去了结果有人让她上台还要唱比利·乔的歌。

整晚如此，她想到血清让她只需要一点点睡眠真的太好了。然而她早上起来还是相当憔悴，不过她怀疑不是因为缺觉。

她按照托尼的建议，跑去找了珍。珍倒是，很幸运的，就在她的工坊里，而她其实一般是在那儿缝衣服，夏娃四处看着墙上挂着的一排排的线轴，衣架上一卷一卷整齐叠好的布料，想知道这里是不是就是她的制服诞生的地方。她发现她自己正抚摸着一块毛茸茸还不可思议的软的布料。

珍把脚从缝纫机踏板上挪下来，那嗡嗡的声音就消失了。“嘿，你好呀，陌生人。”她说。

夏娃害羞地挥了挥手。“你有点空闲时间吗？”她问，“可能……不止要花上点时间。”

“我有一大堆点时间呢。”珍跟她保证。

“我得去个派对。”夏娃说。

“哦，太棒了！”珍回答。“我好高兴；你……”她坏笑。“你要约会了！是什么类型的派对？”

她突然陷入一种冰冷的恐惧，她知道自己不仅要告诉珍她要去的是哪种派对，还要告诉她和谁一起。

夏娃决定扯掉所谓的遮羞布，只不过她压根儿不敢直视珍的双眼。“托尼要带我去一个……慈善啥的。”

珍好像被呛住了：“他真问了？”

“怎么了？”夏娃问，“有什么不对吗？”

珍大笑了。她的笑声深沉洪亮，还挺悦耳，而且她把头仰起来就好像听了这辈子最好笑的故事。“没什么，”她说，“只不过几天前他还相当坚定说他做不到呢。”

“他，”夏娃眨了下眼，“厨房。你们就是在——”

“我都告诉你他迷恋你了，”珍说，轻蔑地一挥手，“你听了吗？没有。随便吧。要帮忙？”

夏娃低头看着自己的衣着，灯芯绒裤子，老派的衬衫还有件毛背心。“啊，对，请你。”

“你想要裙子？”珍问。

夏娃不知道。“我……猜是？”她回答。她的手抚摸着那件柔软的灯芯绒织料。“我想……是吧。不过我不想穿高跟。”

“哦，我绝不会逼你穿的。”珍向她保证。她去找了把卷尺，开始给夏娃量尺码。“普通商店里找不着适合你的东西。你至少有个十八码，我估计加大号的裙子你穿也有点短。你怎么不早点和我说呢？”

“托尼昨天晚上才问了我，”夏娃有点不安地解释，“我不知道，要不我就——”

珍长长地叹了口气。“我得跟托尼聊聊怎么老是让你为难了。脱掉。”珍说，指着夏娃的衣服。“全部，脱掉。”

夏娃脱掉毛衣，然后是裤子，开始解衬衫扣子的时候珍冲着她的内裤皱着眉。“这是……拳击短裤？”她问。

“是啊，”夏娃回答。“我喜欢拳击短裤。很——”

“求你告诉我你有内裤。”珍说，语带恳求。

夏娃做了个鬼脸摇了摇头。“我不喜欢那种弹性——”

珍深深地憋了一口气，一边拿着卷尺量了夏娃好多部位。“行吧，”她说，“你几点走？”

“七点。”夏娃说。

“好的，所以，因为是托尼，所以我们可以到八点。”珍说。她咬了下嘴唇，眼睛看着左边，默算着。“我能做出来。但是我得花一整天。你得自己去买条丁字裤了。”

“一条——”

“内裤。”珍说。“就是小了点。还有胸罩，”她说，“丁字裤。无背无肩带胸罩。你能自己去吗？”

夏娃真心不觉得能，不过还是点了点头。

“好的。”珍比了下大拇指，然后指了指地板上的衣服。“去购物。我来解决这些。”

“谢谢。”夏娃说。

珍给了她一张卡：“去这家。告诉他们我送你来的。做个发型还有指甲。”

夏娃和贾维斯一起乘车去了百货公司，后者在她试着找到内衣区的时候极为和善地等着。蕾丝啊缎带啊还有乱七八糟的罩杯简直恐怖。不过幸好有一个和气的女人拿了个卷尺帮忙量了一下，为她的胸围吹了下口哨，给她包了一件照她看小的惊人却贵的不得了的内裤，还有一件甚至贵的更加不得了的胸罩，还有一个那个女人称作延长器的东西，挂在钩子间胸罩就能更大点。

她按照珍的指示去了美发沙龙，一个小时后离开时她的头发温柔地卷着，闻起来像是香草和花朵，手指脚趾画着少女粉，当时美甲师让她挑一瓶指甲油，而夏娃完全被一排又一排的瓶子震慑了，伸出手揪起了最近的，然后非常庆幸不是个亮橘色。

他们感觉把她手上脚上估摸着所有的皮肤都磨光了，还用剃刀把她脚跟上所有的老茧都刮了个干净。她整个缩着，脚趾向内弯曲，美甲师让她放松大概也就说了一百回吧。

手举在身前，脚上还穿着沙龙里小得尴尬的拖鞋，她挪回了贾维斯的车里。她的手指感觉很奇怪，指甲感觉好重，而且好整洁，还很方，还很粉。她都不敢挪动，啥都不敢碰，怕毁了图样。

等她一回去，珍已经准备好了一大堆最后能组成一件裙子的东西。是很深的藏青色，衬的夏娃的眼睛像在闪烁。珍把东西固定在她身上，又量了量，然后让她快离开好自己工作。夏娃的胃都紧张的缩了；时间越近，她越害怕。

她觉得她好像个傻瓜。她，美国队长，字面意义上的能把导弹掰得脱离航线，字面意义的能单手拆飞机，而她居然因为要去个派对慌了。她去过派对，在欧洲去过国宴，不过从来都是穿着制服作为史蒂夫，作为夏娃一次都没有。

她烦的啥都做不成，于是就找了一盒曲奇然后吃了精光，一枚又一枚，然后又吞了两包薯片，三个苹果，一包空气爆米花，一罐腌菜，一盒麦片，还有三个花生黄油三明治。

她看着厨房柜台上那堆剩下的盒子和包装纸，然后都收起来，叹着气把这些扔进了各种垃圾桶和回收器里。不过她想，至少她紧张归紧张，不影响胃口啊。

然后珍叫她去她工房，举起一件已完成的裙子告诉她怎么穿。是件吊带高领的拖地长裙，她的手臂可以自由活动，而宽宽的裙摆能让她大步流星。上身镶了珠，只有一点点，还非常精致，就在她的胸那里是一朵银蓝色的五瓣花，夏娃愉快地笑了，冲着衣服点点头。

裙子很美。珍又固定了几个位置，腰收得更紧了些，然后让夏娃再脱下来做最后调整。

“你还好？”珍问，从缝纫机抬起头来，看着夏娃紧张地坐着，只穿着内裤——还是她自己的，惯常的拳击短裤，为了试穿裙子她把运动胸罩给脱了。

“还行，”夏娃说，“我只是……我有……”

“我知道，”珍提醒她，“你想上楼穿上燕尾服？我不会杀了你的。”

夏娃摇了摇头。“我想……太傻了。我想做照片里的那种女孩，尽管连我都知道我不是。”

“你不用做她们，”珍说，“你——天哪，夏娃。托尼不会在意的。”

“我会上报纸的，”夏娃说，“还有杂志。我……我在意。我跟你说过了，这样太傻了。”

“是啊，”珍说，“对不起。是有点傻，夏娃。但是我想我们偶尔都会犯犯傻。而且这是你第一次，就，大型的——”

“是我第一次约会，”夏娃纠正道，“我从来没约过会。而我甚至都不确定是不是个约会。”

珍睁大眼睛看着她。“绝对是个约会，”她说，“哦，亲爱的。真的吗？”

“我打仗的时候和女孩跳过舞，”夏娃说，“穿着制服。扮着史蒂夫。我很不在行，而且现在还有点害怕不知道该怎么跟跳。”

珍大笑了。“那就领舞吧。”她说。

珍让她上楼洗个澡，穿上蕾丝内衣。她剃毛的时候还把膝盖割伤了，即便是血清加强过的自愈力都不能阻止血顺着她的小腿流下来。她把创可贴贴在两边膝盖上，感觉自己就像个小孩子，而她站在镜前，盯着自己，看上去笨手笨脚，傻里傻气。她乳沟深的能扔进东西再也找不着，而丁字裤都盖不住她的毛发。她在想是不是该剃掉，可腋下还有腿上的除毛已经让她感觉自己是只拔了毛的鸡。她的股骨突出得很怪，肩膀简直宽广。

她想打给珍，告诉她计划流产了，不过取而代之的是吃了一包小熊软糖加上两大瓶可口可乐。

珍来的时候带着裙子，还有貌似是个塑料工具箱。满是化妆品。“我借了点白人的化妆品，”珍说，有点歉意，“不过我觉得没问题。”

夏娃眼睛一直闭着，任珍在她脸上折腾。没夏娃想象得那么厚重，她在战前也体验过那么几回，但她还是能感觉到，液体粉膏轮番上阵，皮肤上了一层膜。粉扑搞的她鼻子痒痒，她还得憋住喷嚏。然后珍拿了个喷雾喷了她整张脸。她畏缩着，不过珍告诉她可以睁眼了。

珍，简直温柔，没对她的脸动太多手脚。她的毛孔看起来小了，皮肤更加清透，脸颊上有一抹浅粉，眼睛上抹着一道流畅的蓝色眼影，除此以外再无其他。

珍拿了些小的镶珠发夹装饰了夏娃的头发，为了和她的裙子相配，还有小小的闪亮的珠子耳环，还帮夏娃穿上长裙。

她看起来都不像自己了，夏娃想，她看起来像是电影里走出来的：高挑典雅，金蓝交辉。

丁字裤卡在她的股沟里。她好想把它挑出来。

“我觉得我好像一只麋鹿穿裙子。”她对珍说。

“你看起来像个女王。”珍保证道。

“麋鹿女王？”夏娃问。

“你看起来像是要用权杖给人们降下神罚。”不过珍冲她鼓励一笑。“还不晚，”她说，“你还是可以去穿燕尾服。”

夏娃摇摇头。“不要，”她说，“这是任务，珍。我要以面对任务的态度来处理。我还得去做舞会上最漂亮的女孩呢。”

珍咧嘴笑了，她走向门口的时候一直挥着手。“我会随时等待任务简报的，”珍高兴地说，“我是说，除非托尼先我一步。”

夏娃差点呛到。

   
~~~

夏娃突然意识到，而且有点害怕，她不知道钢铁侠知不知道，不知道他怎么想，不知道他们在屋顶上谈过之后他的任何想法。她告诉自己他飞走是他妈的他自己的错，甩开脑子里的焦虑感，走去门厅去见托尼。

她以为他会迟到，珍说他总是迟到，但是他已经在门厅等候着她了。

她走进去，而他一眨不眨地看着她，嘴微微张开。

这她倒是没准备过。

他穿着一件挺括、裁剪合宜的燕尾服，头发梳得整整齐齐，胡子精心修剪过，而且他还在看。

她的长裙在地板上逶迤，她眼角扫到她自己那副巨大的肖像画还俯视着他们。这就让她有点害羞了，就好像她还不够好。

“嘿。”她说，因为托尼一言不发。

他咽了下口水，用手指松了松衬衫领子，然后伸出胳膊。“你这么打扮起来真好看，罗杰斯。”他说。

她把手伸进他的臂弯：“那你呢，就穿了件马甲盖住了油污？”

他拍了拍外套前面。“没开玩笑，”他回答，“我最喜欢的扳手就在口袋里呢。”

托尼没告诉她的是这个活动是在纽约公共图书馆主馆开办的。整个图书馆都封闭了，一条巨大的红毯铺在了那标志性的台阶上，他们迈出车子的时候夏娃简直喘不上气。

“跟着我做就好，”托尼说，又牵起她的胳膊，“微笑，点头，挥手，你想让我来讲话吗？”

她匆忙点头。

“你没问题，队长，”托尼安抚她，语气温柔，“你操他妈的可是揍过希特勒啊。”

“然而还是宣传的一环。”夏娃小声回答。

他们走到门口的时候，那里用丝绒绳围出来一片小区域，耸立着一座塑料布做成的高墙，上面写的名字夏娃没一个认识的。他们得走过去摆姿势。托尼一马当先，冲着摄像头咧嘴而笑，举起手来打招呼。

“你的约会对象是谁？！”有人吼着问。

他曲起手指指了一下她。她犹豫着，最后还是跟上。

“你怎么能不想认识她呢？！”托尼笑着吼回去。他把手放在她的后腰处，尽管她知道这是一种安慰的意思，但还是有一股战栗顺着脊柱涌上来，她低头看了他一眼，然后抬头直视着摄像头。

“你还好？”他问她。她点了点头。

“你想保密身份？”他问。

“你的名字是什么？！”有一个摄像师问着。

她看着托尼。“是啊，”就在此刻她决定， “请。”

“不好意思啦兄弟，”托尼回答，“她是我的幻想朋友。都是你想象出来的。”他抬头冲她窃笑着。

“小姐？！”有一个摄影师问。“你穿着谁？”

“谁……？”夏娃问道，有点迷茫。

“珍。”托尼小声说。

“哦！”夏娃冲那个摄影师笑着，“珍妮特·范·戴恩。”

闪光灯又闪了几轮，托尼又向她伸出手，冲着狗仔们挥了挥。“谢啦，女士先生们；就到这儿吧，进门儿见。”

夏娃一闯过摄影师的队伍就松了一口气。“该死，真紧张。”她说。

“你很好的，”托尼安抚她，“你会习惯的，真的，一直身处聚光灯下。”

“我不能，”夏娃说，“我——”

托尼把手放低，把手指滑到夏娃指间。“人们不会让你选择的。”他说。这是在道歉，她能看出来，而且他抬头看着她的时候非常诚恳。

“好的。”她说。

“嗯？”托尼问，挑起一根眉毛。

她内心每一寸都在尖叫。

“嗯，”她说，“没问题。”

他们在前门过了检，然后走进了图书馆富丽堂皇的主大厅。红色的灯光是从天花板上一个瀑布般的水晶灯中放射出来的；放着爵士乐，还有些女人们穿着的巨大的裙子，夏娃发现，从屁股上戳出来的居然是放着精致前菜的宽桌子。

“一点都不奢侈嘛。”夏娃小声吐槽。

“等着哪天我带你去大都会博物馆的派对。”托尼回嘴，捏了捏她的手指。

她从一个女人的裙子上拿了一块手工巧克力，在道歉之前悬崖勒马。

有人叫着托尼的名字。他挥着手走过去。

似乎托尼认识所有人，她把她介绍给了无数的人，叫她夏娃，只有夏娃，然后在人们问她问题太多太隐私的时候就岔开话题，他的手臂还保护性地环着她的腰。他们刨根问底，夏娃觉得自己毫无准备有点傻，不过她就重复着她熟知的那些无害的谎言：她是布鲁克林来的，这倒不是撒谎；她是个职业画家（她是一度这么想来着）；她拿了本护士学位（没撒谎）；而没人认识她是因为她前几年一直在法国。具体哪里？哪儿都去过。巴黎，当然了，她认不认识这个谁那个谁，不，嗯，或许吧，名字听着挺耳熟，但没那么熟。

非常累人。托尼给她拿了杯饮料，又一杯，她生平第一次希望酒精对她有效力。

她还是觉得像只麋鹿。除了最高的那个人她能俯视在场所有人，而有些男人根本不羞于指出这一点。她的胳膊很粗（“斯塔克，你跟个能把你捏死的女孩在一起干什么？”）。她的胸像是砖墙（“嘿，托尼，你确定裙子底下是个女人？”）

“滚你妈的。”她冲着最后那个人说。

她不是故意的，她想着要控制脾气，别一拳打上那个男人的脸，而且她知道托尼会让他滚的：托尼一直高声反对着那些羞辱他的约会对象的人，但这个人——

“滚你妈的。”她说。

“哇，”那个男人回道，“小嘴挺厉害啊，美女。”

“她不是那种对着陌生人口出恶言的人，”托尼不耐烦道，“你想照这位女士说的滚你妈的吗？”

“逼我啊？”

夏娃最没想到的就是她居然是那个得拉住托尼不要打架的人。他的手指紧握成拳（不过讲道理，她的也是），而且他正朝那个男人冲过去，不过夏娃把他扯了回来。

“别嘛。”她说。

“不值得？”托尼问。

她摇着头：“绝对不值得。”

所以托尼冲那个人比了根中指然后转头走了，从那些女人的裙子上拿了几个小蛋糕，他们上了楼，进了一间比较小的房间，应该是设置作为休息室的。他一边递了一个蛋糕给她，一边坐在那个品貌非凡的天鹅绒沙发上，一只手揉了揉脸。

“对不起。”他小声道。

夏娃耸耸肩。“我结束这一切为了你也是为了我。我可能会杀了他的。”她指出，“挪过去点。”

托尼挪了挪，她坐到他旁边。

“这样太糟了，对吧？”他问。

她摇了摇头。“没有，”她说，“好吧，的确。”她改口，看着周围这一切闪耀，所有人群，吵吵嚷嚷。“是挺糟的。不过你不是。”

他冲她不那么热情地微笑了一下。“对不起，”他说，“你看起来光彩照人，这就值了。”

夏娃两只手抚过裙子。“谢了。”他说。

“不过我也能看出你很讨厌这些，”托尼下结论，“你看起来很痛苦。我不应该让你去找珍做这些女孩的准备的。”

“总得试试嘛，”夏娃耸耸肩，“至少现在我知道我讨厌这些了。”

“你可以就穿着牛仔T恤，我也一样高兴。”托尼告诉她。他看着她，犹豫着，想要去拉她的手。

她反而拉住他的手。“下次我记住了。”她跟他保证。

托尼挑起眉毛。“下次暗示着你还计划着要再来，”他提醒她，“你许愿要小心啊。”

“你许愿要小心啊，”她回嘴，“你要是叫我，我就会来。”

“这应该是个威胁还是？”托尼问。

“可能吧，”夏娃回答，“我穿燕尾服比你帅多了。”

托尼眼睛睁大，脸上喜爱的表情如此明显，让夏娃有点想亲亲他，又有点想逃走藏起来。“我很想看你穿燕尾服。”他耳语着。

夏娃咽了下口水；她手臂上的毛发都立起来了，而且她很确定托尼能看到，即便这么黑，即便那些毛发还是淡金色。“你会的。”她说，摸了摸自己的小臂。

他靠近了些。

她的手在抖。

“但这是我最后一次穿这种裙子了，”她脱口而出，“所以我想跟个公主似的在舞池里转圈圈哪怕就这么一次。”

托尼眨着眼睛，然后咧嘴坏笑，冲她伸出手。“好啊，公主队长，”他说，“我们去找个舞池。”

他们进的第一个房间里吵着电音，灯光忽闪，夏娃还是搞不明白该怎么跳这种曲子，而且她的裙子也太大了点。大厅里的蓝调爵士也不大对。

他们一路走到了第三层才找到了一个又深又宽的挂着画儿的走廊，一队小型的管弦乐队再加上一架大钢琴正演奏着夏娃熟知的曲子。

她的脸上绽开笑容：“格什温*？”

（*格什温：二十世纪美国最有影响力的作曲家之一，写过《蓝色狂想曲》，《一个美国人在巴黎》等。）

“来吧？”托尼问，捏捏她的手，看了一眼舞池。

她也捏了捏他的。“来吧。”她回答，然后果断地走向舞池。

试了好几次他们才找到胳膊的正确摆放方式，夏娃才能跟上托尼的步子，而他看起来乐得要命。

最后勉强成功之后夏娃才发现她在领舞。“不好意思。”她小声道，试着去适应托尼。

“不用，”托尼高兴地安抚她，冲她抖了抖眉毛，“我们都知道你是天生领导者。”

她做了下鬼脸，不过接着继续。她当年任何关于她自己在舞池里旋转，身上的舞裙像是云朵漂浮的想象都被现实击碎了。“我……其实真的很不擅长。”她得出结论，已经是第三次踩到他的脚了。

他把她拉近些，抬起头看着她的眼睛。“你想结束吗？”他问。

她脸颊红了起来，嗓子发干。“不。”她回答。

“很好。”他低语。

他们最后放弃了所有舞蹈的伪装，只是在舞池里摇摆。

“听着，”托尼说，“不想，啊，毁了这他妈的气氛，但是有一件事我得说。”

“嗯？”夏娃问。她的心在胸腔里颤抖。然后，突然，她回想起了自己和巴基坐在咖啡厅里，一阵大难临头的感觉涌来。

“你，啊。我觉得你听了之后肯定不会高兴的。”托尼说。

她缩了一下，但还是强迫自己甩开那些。“试试。”她耳语道。

他们被一道雷鸣般的冲击声打断，突然之间玻璃碎渣纷扬如雨砸到了舞池上，派对来宾尖叫着向着门口跑去，管弦乐队则是传来了一阵嘈杂的尖声，因为迷惑害怕的乐者们在曲中突然停止了演奏。

那个砸穿了玻璃的东西体型巨大，长着个球型脑袋还有对巨大的皮革质感的翅膀。它尖啸着，暴露出了巨大的粗短的犬齿。

夏娃咒骂起来，因为想起来没带自己的发射器，能联系队伍召唤集结。

然后出现了一把枪——夏娃完全不知道那是从哪儿蹦出来的，不过有个男人拿着枪接近了那头怪兽射了一枪。

子弹毫无用处。

那头怪兽拿着自己的枪瞄准了那个男人，然后开了枪。他就在他们眼前被蒸发了。尖叫更甚，宾客们恐慌着。那头怪兽又咆哮起来。

它用拳头横扫过整个房间。

然后抓起了托尼。

夏娃在控制住自己之前就尖叫出了声。托尼紧紧抓着怪物的手；他先是表情怪异，然后一口咬在了它巨大的手指上。

“叫钢铁侠来！”夏娃冲他大喊。

“我做不到！”托尼喊回来。

夏娃脸上发烫，她扫视着屋子想找到个武器，但只有那把枪——她得在那怪兽口下抢走。

“你他妈操他娘的到底什么叫你不能，斯塔克？”她冲他咆哮，一边抄起一把折椅。

她转了个圈面对着他，那怪兽又抬起了枪，在墙上射出个大洞。墙后面的人眼睁睁地看着墙消失了之后开始尖叫。

“我想说的就是这个！”托尼冲她大喊，“我做不到！”他眼神恐慌；而且那眼睛好大，还那么，那么的蓝，蓝的简直要命。

冰冷的恐惧击中了她，她明白了他的意思。“哦，操你的，甲壳脑袋，”她怒吼，“真会选时间！”

夏娃向前冲，但是裙子绊了她一下。咆哮着，她把长裙撕到了膝上。衣料撕裂听起来像是尖叫，然后她又向前。

那怪物又瞄准，射中了椅子，就在她两手之间蒸发了。

枪这次瞄准了她。

她俯冲到地板上翻滚着，直接从那怪物树干似的弯腿中间冲了过去。

“她在干嘛？！”她听到人群之中有人尖叫。

“女士，离开那儿！”

那怪物尖啸着，笨拙地转身面对她——好的，她想着，知道它不那么敏捷。

“我不是个他妈的女士！”她吼回去。

她从地板上抓起一块她能找到的最大块的玻璃，然后插进了怪物膝盖里。

那东西尖叫着，手臂胡乱拍打。托尼挣扎着想出来；过程中还掉了一只鞋。

夏娃把鞋捡起来，当做锤子把玻璃砸得更深，但现在怪物已经面对着她了，举起枪瞄准她，而她匆忙穿过舞池，举起管弦乐队的大提琴当做盾牌。

大提琴也消失了，然后夏娃捡起了贝斯，单手掂动着就像是拿了根棒子。

“她该死的怎么做到的？！”有人大叫。

然后闪光灯开始闪烁，像是红毯上一样快速明亮。

“操，”夏娃低声道，“傻逼啊。”

“别盯着我看了！”她喊着，“去个安全的地方！”同时拿着贝斯砸在了那怪物持枪的手上。木材在怪物的手上迸裂，惊了它一下，但再无他用。

夏娃只能撤到钢琴旁边，深吸了一口气。

她沮丧地锤了一下琴键，钢琴榔头砸着里面的琴弦，然后钢琴猛地冲了一下。

轮子。

它带轮子。

怪物又用枪瞄准了她。

她使尽全力把钢琴推了出去。

如子弹离膛，钢琴以卡车的速度冲向了怪物。

那个生物被撞翻了，直接砸进了钢琴里。一通嘈杂的琴弦和木头碎裂的声音，而且托尼在尖叫。

“你还好？！”夏娃大吼。

“差——差不多！”

那头怪物挣扎着，想站起来但它庞大的身躯和矮短的腿很难实现。夏娃悄悄走过去，扯着它手里的枪，但它就是不放手，握得很紧。

她捡起她撕扯下来的裙子布料缠在了那东西的手腕上，就像个护手，越来越紧直到怪物尖叫着想把她拍走，直到怪物的手松了。

枪掉在了地上。

那怪物猛地一挥手，爪子切进了她的肩膀，切开了她裙子的吊带。她摔在了地上嘟囔着，伸出手去摸枪，她握紧了枪时肩膀锐痛。

她冲着怪物开了火，然后它消失了。

托尼砰地一声摔在了地板上。

走廊里响彻着欢呼声。

“哦看在上帝的份上！”夏娃冲着人群暴躁道，“你们明明应该回家的！”

她坐下来，喘着气，血液流过她毁了的裙子，在珠饰上面闪着光。

然后闪光灯又开始了。

她已经累得懒得管了。

她伸出手摸过来她裙子撕下去的布料然后擦了擦前额上的汗，然后闭上了眼睛。

她感觉到一只手抚上她的肩头，移到了她的脖颈，接着是她的脸，捧起了她的脸颊，一根大拇指抚弄着她的下唇。

“夏娃？”托尼说，“得给你找个医生。”

她眼睛都不带睁地摇摇头。“没事儿，”她说，“自愈因子，记得吗？”

她伸出手摸上他的另一只胳膊，紧紧地握着，记起来她应该跟他生气的，然后睁开了眼睛。

“你——你他妈怎么谁也不告诉？”她生气地冲他小声说。

“我告诉了一些人。”托尼低声说。

“贾维斯，”夏娃直接说了，“不是你的队友。你怎么就不能——”

“我们……我们非得在这儿聊吗？”托尼请求道，“求你，到了家你这一周能用七种方法把我捅个对穿，只是——”

“托尼。”她说。声音像是低咆。“你是个傻瓜。”

“是啊，”他赞成，“是啊，挺傻的；我就有点花了太多时间改善世界然后，啊，没给社交留多少时间或者说——”

她叹了口气，一只手摸上前额，扭着身体不让他碰到。“我不想听这些，”她说，勉力站起来，“我刚跟个怪物打了一架，丁字裤还就往我屁股里钻，而且看起来就是操他妈的一团糟。”

她站起来的时候摇摇晃晃，摄影师们却又瞄准了。

“小姐！？”其中之一大吼着，“小姐——”

她差点就转过身，鼻孔张开露出牙齿了，但是托尼也站起来了，摸着她的手肘。这触摸让她冷静了下来，她回看着他。

当她转身的时候，他又伸出了手臂。他的领带解开，外套撕裂，燕尾服衬衫浸满了她怀疑是她的血。“你看起来是整个房间里最美的女孩儿。”他坚持道。

她低头看了看血污的前胸。头发从固定的位置掉了下来，在眼前晃悠。“是吗？”她问，脸上缓缓露出一个微笑。

“是啊。”他回答。

“任务完成。”她低语，挽上他的手臂。

~~~

托尼坚持要带夏娃去实验室。

“自愈因子。”她小声嘟囔，一次又一次。

“是啊，但我们不知道那玩意儿是啥。”托尼指出，“可能有毒，可能压过血清。我可不会让你死于超级坏疽或者超级破伤风或者超级——”

夏娃呻吟着接受了检查。

她甩掉了身上剩下的裙子，而托尼犹豫着。“这是，啊——”他说，点头示意着她现在深红的胸罩。

“哦，操了，”夏娃说，“你又不是没见过胸。”

托尼做了个鬼脸，接着用水擦去她肩头的血污，然后换上了抗菌剂。“也有好久了，其实。我的确快忘了。”

夏娃哼了一声，因为抗菌剂的刺痛皱了皱鼻子——其实因为她对疼痛的耐受，更像是挠痒痒。“我有点怀疑啊。我确定你可以——”

“不可以。我胸口有块金属呢；我是说，我可以，但是很可能就出卖了我的身份。没多少人我能信任的。”托尼摇了摇头，放下了布，观察着下面的伤口。“我完全不知道你的自愈因子有没有工作。”他承认。

“我知道。相信我。”夏娃说。

“我正在试呢。”他回答。而当她看着他的时候，她知道他说的不是她的自愈因子。

她呼出了长长的一口气，而他们两人都没有转开视线。她伸出手，把手掌按在他的胸口。他还穿着他血染的燕尾服衬衫，不过在那之下有个坚硬的东西，没有弹性，不似血肉。

她看着他嘴唇分开，因为她的触碰急速地吸了一口气，好像在期待着什么。

“告诉别人，”她说，“你得告诉他们。”

托尼犹豫着：“如果他们不——”

“你在逗我？”夏娃问，“我不知道你在害怕什么。”

他抿着嘴，然后紧握住她还覆在他胸口的手。他用自己的手掌盖住她的，柔软又温暖，皮肤相贴。“明天，”他赞同道，“不要在今晚。今晚已经——”

“太漫长了，”夏娃赞同道，“明天。”

托尼强行在夏娃肩膀上缠了一层绷带，完全不顾她已经开始愈合了的抗议。“我觉得你会没事儿的，队长。”他高兴地说。

夏娃咬着嘴唇。“我可能需要连夜观察。”她更进一步。

他走近一步，手指抚弄她后脑勺的感觉让她脊椎传来一阵颤抖。“是吗？”他问。他吻在她的双目之间，轻如鸿羽，他的胡子刮擦着她的鼻子。

她的肩膀颤抖。“是啊。”她回答，双臂环过他的脖子吻上他的嘴。他尝起来像是威士忌加上薄荷糖，而且她忘了担心她吻得合不合适。

~~~

第二天早上，钢铁侠把其他复仇者们都叫到了控制室。夏娃和他坐在一起等着，还穿着睡衣，肩膀有些酸痛不过已经快愈合了。他穿着装甲——全副武装除了头盔。

都没人真的被吓到。

珍走进来的时候，尖叫了一声然后抱住了他。

然后她拥抱了夏娃。

“我毁了你的裙子。”夏娃说，充满歉意。

“我看见了，”珍安慰她，“新闻上全是。”

“操。”夏娃小声说。

下午的时候，他们看见了第一张把她在聚会上的和之前美国队长的叠在了一起的照片，还标明了她下颌的方角，她宽阔的肩膀，她站着手里还举着盾牌——或者是个竖直的贝斯。

她坐在桌边，冲着照片做了下鬼脸。她得承认这侦探工作干得不错。

“好吧，算是暴露啦。”她小声说，托尼从她肩头上看着那张图片。

“咱俩都是。”他说，一只手放在她没受伤的肩膀上，有力地捏了捏。

夏娃做了下鬼脸。“我的比你还公开点。”她说。手指缠上他的，然后他亲了亲她的头顶。令她惊讶的是，还挺舒心的。“我该怎么办？”

“我觉得你就做你一直做的，”托尼说，“啥计划都没有就直接上，然后告诉所有人操他妈。”

夏娃哼了一声。“他们估计特失望我跟那该死的漫画里不一样，根本不宜室宜家。不过可能对这个失望的能忘了对我该死的胸部失望了吧。”

“你的胸可谈不上让人失望。”托尼耸了耸肩。“或者至少照世界上最忠诚的美国队长粉丝的话来说，”他说着，语气做作，“我不失望。”

~~~

下一次复仇者们战斗的时候，美国队长的制服变了。色调更加低调，没那么笨重了，是件符合她的体型能随身而动的制服，胸口的星星闪着光，反射出可见光谱上所有颜色。她更加轻巧敏捷，灵动自如。

而当战斗结束，硝烟散尽，她走到等待的人群中央，给一个举着塑料盾牌的大眼睛小姑娘签字。

“小姐！”一个记者叫道，“小姐，有种说法你是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的克隆？那个原版美国队长？”

她摇了摇头。“我就是原版。”她回答。美国队长一只手插着腰，冲着钢铁侠露齿而笑，他正在向她走近。

“你和托尼·斯塔克的关系呢？”

美国队长大笑道：“如果你真的想知道，得等到周围没有孩子了再问。”

“那我们现在该怎么称呼你？”另一个问起，她正在为了摄影摆姿势，曲起肌肉。她的胳膊粗壮，坚实，看起来的确像是漫画书里跑出来的。“美国小姐？自由女神？”

然后美国队长摘下了头盔，露出了她的脸，她那方方的下巴，她宽阔扁平的颧骨，和笔直的鼻子。她的金发长不过一英寸，还炸着毛。她一只手抚过头发然后冲着那个记者挑起眉毛。

“先生，”她不动声色语带讽刺，“‘队长’是个中性头衔。”

 

END.


End file.
